Censure
by LetitiaRichards
Summary: A trip offworld ends in confusion and causes more than a little concern for a certain Colonel. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_So, here we are folks, a brand new story for you to read. I'd like to thank everyone who sent in reviews for my last story, 'Unity'. I still can't believe how many reviews it received. It was incredible! Thanks for being patient with me too, so here is the first chapter. I sure hope you folks enjoy it. I've only written a couple of chapters so you may have to wait a while for updates, but I'll try not to keep you waiting too long in between chapters._

_My daughter and I are still chewing our fingers waiting for the results of the tests, so I'll keep you informed of what's happening. Thanks too, to all of you who wished her well. It's really very sweet of you all._

_Now on to the story:_

**Censure.**

By LetitiaRichards

Category: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance.

Pairings: Sam/Jack...as always.

Season: 5

Summary: A trip off-world brings unexpected results which cause no end of worry for all concerned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1. I wish I did, because Sam and Jack would be together. No copyright infringements intended. Just borrowing the characters for a little fun, and I promise to put them back together again by the time I've finished the story.

Censure.

By LetitiaRichards

Chapter 1

"Colonel!"

The soft, desolate gasp was wrenched from the lips of Major Samantha Carter as she rounded the door frame of the ruined basement. She quickly brought the P90 up to her shoulder and scanned the otherwise empty room for any sign of danger. As far as she could see, it was clear, so she edged cautiously over towards the prone form of her CO., Colonel Jack O'Neill. He was lying crumpled and motionless among the dust and debris littering the floor. She toggled the button on her radio, keeping a close eye on the doorway.

"Daniel? Teal'c?" she whispered.

"Sam?" Daniel responded softly, already alert to warning in her voice.

"I found him, and it doesn't look good," she said grimly.

"Sam? What? What's happened to Jack? Where are you?" Daniel's panicked voice echoed loudly in the silence of the room.

Sam cursed him for almost yelling when there may be a hidden danger lurking nearby.

"I'm in the red brick building across the street from your position; lower ground floor level. He appears to be unconscious but I can't see any real evidence as to why yet."

"I'm on my way Sam," Daniel puffed as he hurriedly packed away his notebook, pencil and torch.

"As am I Major Carter!" Teal'c's voice rumbled quietly through the radio, telling her that he was listening in to the conversation too.

"Go careful Daniel, Teal'c, it's still a little unstable down here," Sam informed them as she eased the fingers of her other hand under her CO's throat, feeling for a pulse. She sighed in relief as she discerned a steady pulse throbbing regularly and with a strong beat against her fingertips. She released the radio and carefully examined him for any obvious signs of injury.

Her gentle probing hands found nothing amiss with his limbs or ribs and his breathing appeared to be normal. The thing that worried her most though was the sluggish trickle of blood that seeped from his right ear, and his unconscious state.

There wasn't supposed to be any life signs on this deserted planet, so what had occurred here? She wondered.

The ruined cityscape of what was once a thriving community lay deserted and eerily quiet around them. The building's themselves were similar to those on Earth, though the interiors were well in advance of the most modern edifices back home. Sam felt a prickle of unease shudder down her spine. As far as she could tell, her commanding officer was lying there oblivious to the world through no accident or fault of his own that she could see, so what had happened to him? Something warned her to be wary though, maybe all was not as simple as it seemed.

She took her hand held doohickey, as Jack called it, and scanned the room. Something nearby was emitting a low EM pulse but she wasn't sure what it was and just maybe, maybe the Colonel had touched it; or not.

Daniel had spent the last few hours studying the history of the planet in what he called the most advanced library that he'd ever come across; and was more than thankful that whoever the last inhabitants were, they still used some books despite their superior technological achievements. There were some 'discs', for want of a better word, lying around and what looked to be some sort of a scanner, to read them, nearby and Daniel was determined to take it back to the SGC for further study.

There was a sound of crunching debris as footsteps hurried over the brick, concrete rubble and broken glass littering the floor, then Daniel appeared in the doorway, Teal'c right behind him.

Daniel stopped at the sight of his best friend lying so still and in obvious trouble. He paused briefly trying to take in the situation. How? Why? Those were the questions uppermost in his mind. What had happened to Jack? He rushed over to kneel on the opposite side of Sam, wincing in pain as he knelt on a small piece of the stone debris. Brushing it aside he looked down at the prone figure silently asking Sam for more details than she could probably give him.

"I can't see any obvious signs of injury Daniel," Sam informed him with a heavy sigh, "but something happened...a blow to the back of the head or something...I don't know, I can't see any breaks in the skin or lumps though. He's got blood seeping from his ear though and that's not a good sign. It could indicate a severe head injury, maybe some brain damage. One good thing is that pulse is normal, so, I really don't know what to think. We should get him back to the SGC. Teal'c?" she turned towards the towering Jaffa warrior, "Can you carry him?"

"Indeed, Major Carter..." Teal'c answered, "...but would it be judicious to move him without knowing if he has sustained any serious injuries?"

"I think it'll be okay this time Teal'c. I can't see anything physically wrong with him, he hasn't got a mark on him, other than a few scrapes on his face from when he fell. It's a complete mystery to me, as to why he's like this," she floundered with a wave of her hand over O'Neill's inert form.

Teal'c dipped his head in acknowledgement of her statement then bent down and dragged his commander's limp body up and over his shoulders with their help, then they made their way back up to the fresh air. Daniel scurried over the rubble in the street in order to reach the DHD, ready to dial Earth's co-ordinates.

OoOoOoOoO

"What have we got Sergeant?" General Hammond asked. He had been summoned by the sound of the Stargate activating and had hurried down to the control room. No teams were due back just yet, which invariably meant something had gone wrong for one of the several teams currently off-world.

"Receiving SG-1's IDC sir."

"Open the Iris and you'd better get a medical team down there!" Hammond ordered, stepping towards the lower stairway which ultimately led to the gate-room. His heart weighed heavy at the news; anything could have happened knowing SG-1's propensity for getting into difficulties, but then, they always came through in the end. So what had gone wrong this time? He wondered.

He arrived in time to see Daniel run through the event horizon, his booted feet clattering loudly on the metal ramp; he was yelling for a medical team as soon as he could utter the words.

Hammond had expected trouble from some of the other teams currently off-world, given their situations, but it was not so with SG-1. Their mission was calculated to be a simple one this time; exploring a ruined city. The planet was supposed to have been deserted.

His racing thoughts were curtailed abruptly when Teal'c stepped through carrying a squirming Jack O'Neill who was demanding to be put down.

Hammond sighed in relief as he watched Sam come through behind them with a big grin on her face despite his earlier fears, and the Colonel didn't look to be in too dire straits if he was complaining about being carried home.

Teal'c lowered his burden to the grating and Jack yanked his jacket back down into position again, pouting at his team; though his expression faltered when he wavered slightly. Teal'c kept a hold on his arm to steady him.

"Colonel? Would you mind telling me what's going on?" Hammond asked.

"I would sir, if I knew what the hell was wrong," he grouched, wincing in pain as he spoke, his hands holding his head.

"Colonel?" Hammond frowned at Jack's reaction.

"Headache sir," Jack answered somewhat tersely, but in a quieter tone added. "Nail in the head type sir!"

Hammond then turned to Sam, expecting to be filled in with the details as to why they'd had to carry the Colonel home.

"Major Carter?"

Sam gulped down a sudden lump in her throat; both the General and the Colonel were looking at her, eyebrows raised awaiting her explanation.

"Yes, Carter, do explain all!" Jack demanded. He'd like to know what happened too.

"Well sirs. We couldn't raise you on the radio Colonel..." she started, shooting Jack an apologetic glance, "...so Teal'c and I split up to look for you and after about 15 minutes...I...er...discovered you lying unconscious on the floor sir. In the basement of one of the larger buildings." She turned back towards the General to finish her report. "I couldn't find anything wrong with him sir, there were no broken bones or anything that was conducive to a fall of any kind but I thought it best to get Colonel O'Neill back here sir. That's when I ordered Teal'c to carry him back to the Stargate. Once we'd arrived there, Daniel dialled and stepped through the gate but the Colonel started to recover just before Teal'c entered the wormhole."

"Really? Don't remember a thing," Jack said, wrinkling his brow in puzzlement.

"Janet," Sam said, just as the Doctor entered into the room, "The Colonel was bleeding from his right ear, and I think he still is," Sam said, significantly alerting Janet to a possible reason for his former unconscious state.

Jack looked surprised at the news and reached up his right hand to touch his ear and looked even more stunned when his fingers came away bloody.

"Go with Dr. Frasier, Colonel," Hammond ordered, as he sensed Jack's hesitation.

"Yes sir," he said meekly, which brought a frown to everyone's brows. It wasn't like Jack to undergo any form of medical examination at least without making a fuss first.

TBC


	2. 2 Deep Concern

_Wow! I'm overwhelmed by all the reviews I got for the first chapter. I only hope I can continue to keep your attention with subsequent chapters. Thanks guys, I truly appreciate your comments and I'm glad you like it so far._

_And no, this has nothing to do with **Unity.** This is a brand new fic and not set in an AU, even though it won't follow canon. This **is **my version of Stargate! _

Censure.

By LetitiaRichards

_Previously:-_

"Yes sir," he said meekly, which brought a frown to everyone's brows. It wasn't like Jack to undergo any form of medical examination at least without making a fuss first.

Chapter 2

"Doctor, I like you to give Colonel O'Neill a thorough examination," he ordered knowing that Janet would understand his concerns. Judging by the surprised look on her face, she was still in shock when Jack had acquiesced to the order so readily.

"Yes sir," she dutifully answered, worried herself about the little information that Sam had told her of the Colonel's condition.

"Colonel? Are you feeling okay?" Sam couldn't help asking, still worried by his pale features, and the fact that he hadn't actually moved yet.

"I'm...good Carter," he answered softly with a hesitant smile, before turning about face to follow Janet, though his face radiated doubt at his own words.

"Jack?"

He hadn't made it as far as the door when Daniel called after him more worried than ever now.

"Yeah?" he asked, stopping but didn't turn to face his friend.

"You...em...you sure you're okay?"

Jack sighed softly with exaggerated patience.

"I'm fine!" he ground out, feeling irritated with all the fuss.

"Sir?"

"What?" he stopped, spun round testily and demanded, but instantly he lost his balance and fell to the floor clutching his head, crying out against the sudden pain.

Janet, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and even the General rushed over to help him. He was gasping; his eyes were shut tight as he fought against the agony inside his head. Janet ordered them to place him onto the gurney that had arrived earlier and the General, Sam, and the rest of the team could only stand by and watch as he passed out again. Janet hurried her team to get the Colonel to the infirmary; wondering what was really wrong with him.

"Have you any idea what really happen out there Major?" Hammond asked, deep concern written starkly across his features.

"None sir. When I came across him he was already unconscious. There was a little blood seeping from his ear, but I saw no logical reason for it sir. There was no obvious head injury that I could see," she answered honestly, totally bewildered. Her mind conjured up all sorts of reasons, none of which she wanted to accept because of the outcome. The most dreaded of course was the thought that Jack might be suffering from a brain tumour or something like that, which didn't bode well for him at all.

OoOoOoOoO

"So how are you feeling now Colonel?"

Janet stood beside the slouching figure of the Colonel as he sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to finish her round of endless questions. He'd calmed down a lot now the pain had eased considerably and he'd regained consciousness but it had left him feeling tired and listless.

"Headache, dizzy, nauseous," he listed drearily.

"Did you feel like this on the planet sir?"

"Nope!" he sighed.

"Before you went off-world?"

"Nope!"

"Yesterday?"

'Oiy!' He thought, shaking his head and instantly regretting it. He closed his eyes and willed the world to stop spinning.

"Did you feel like this before you passed out on the planet?"

"No! For cryin' out loud Doc!" he snapped, fed up with all the questions she was tossing his way, he was tired and irritable. He then sucked in a deep breath, and shot his hands out to steady himself as another wave of dizziness and overwhelming pain swept over him.

Janet grabbed his swaying form, then he slumped limply against her shoulder. She yelled for assistance as she was the only thing stopping him from falling to the floor on top of her and he was no lightweight.

"I need help here!" she cried urgently.

Jack O'Neill was a tall, well built, muscular man and Janet was a good deal shorter, and her petite frame couldn't hold him up for very long. She struggled to hold him and then Daniel was there, helping her to lay the Colonel back as he passed out completely.

Janet set to on another round of tests, yelling for more procedures to be done to get to the bottom of the Colonel's debilitating spells.

Daniel stood back, his arms wrapped tightly round his torso, worried beyond reason about his friend.

There was a frenzy of organised activity around the bed as Sam and Teal'c joined Daniel waiting impatiently outside the room now, having been persuaded to leave by one of the nurses whilst they examined Jack.

"What's going on Daniel?" Sam asked anxiously eyeing the activity going on, on the other side of the door through the little window.

"Jack...had another one of those 'episodes'. He got dizzy and passed out again. Janet's ordered another MRI and a CAT scan. She's got him hooked up to some machine or other. I don't know what it does, but she had me practically hustled from the room. Sooo...you tell me what's going to happen now?" he sighed wearily, wrapping his arms around his chest and self-hugging again tightly.

"Oh god!" Sam muttered in disbelief. What the hell was going on with him? She wondered.

"O'Neill is in good hands Major Carter, Daniel Jackson. I am certain that Dr. Frasier will not rest until she has discovered the cause of O'Neill's problems."

"I know that Teal'c, but it doesn't stop me from worrying," Daniel explained as he paced the floor again, waving his hand to emphasize his nervousness. "And just because she might find the cause, it doesn't mean to say that she can remedy 'it'...whatever 'it' is."

Sam laid a hand over the muscular arm of her team-mate to thank him for his assurance.

"We know that Teal'c. It's just that we...do care what happens to the Colonel. As much as he doesn't like to acknowledge it, we all care for him, and we're just worried about what's going to happen to him; especially in the near future. We're a good team, but if there's anything really wrong with him, then that will probably signal a big change, and that's what we don't want."

Sam sank down onto one of the plastic seats next to Teal'c who stood sentinel beside the doors watching the proceedings inside the room now. The three of them stayed this way for what seemed like hours until Janet came to tell them of her diagnosis.

"Is he okay?"

"Can we see him yet?"

"Sure. He's feeling better again now, but don't stay too long, these bad spells seem to be draining his energy quite a bit; also, he's very subdued which has me worried too. It's not like him, he's usually bitching to go home by now; he's definitely not himself at this point."

"Do you have any idea yet as to what's causing him to black out like that?" Daniel asked fearfully.

"Not as yet, but I'm still waiting for the results on the scans we did."

"Could..." Daniel began, not really sure if he was just being overly anxious or over imagining his fears and letting them run away with him, but he wanted to rule out that possibility, "...could it...um...be a...a brain tumour of some sort?" he asked tentatively, medical knowledge wasn't his forte.

"I wondered that!" Sam added, desperately wanting Janet to deny it. She was glad to find that she wasn't the only one who wondered if that was the problem.

Instead of the expected reassurance, Janet merely confirmed their fears.

"That's one probability I'm looking into, hence all the scans. If there's anything there, it'll show up and we can deal with it, hopefully. I can't say yes or no until I've had a good look at the results. I think that he already suspects something like that himself and that may be why he's so quiet, but I don't want you to say anything to upset him. We all know what he's like, he'll try to hide his symptoms from us and that's not a good thing right now."

Janet could see the effects her speech was having on the members of the team and if the Colonel was feeling down then one look at their faces would just about make him feel he was just about ready to die.

Daniel went to brush past her, but Janet held him back with a hand on his arm.

"If you go in there looking like that he's gonna feel really bad. I need you to keep cheerful, difficult though that may be at the moment. I can't let you in there with those long faces, he'll only suspect I'm hiding something from him. I need you to stop thinking the worst. He doesn't need it from you folks in particular. You're his team, his friends, he needs you to keep his spirits up. Please!"

Sam plastered a weak smile onto her lips and nodded, blinking rapidly to dispel the sudden moisture filling her eyes.

"It's difficult, but we'll do our best Janet," she sniffed, "It's just...we can't bear to think that...I don't like to see him like this."

"I know Sam; no-one does. Go on in, cheer him up. He'll be glad to see you all."

"We will endeavour to do so Doctor Frasier," Teal'c assured her.

Daniel nodded at her words of wisdom as he pushed the door open and he watched Jack's face light up when they entered. He looked closer and though Jack seemed genuinely pleased to see them, he could see the gratification never really reached those dark expressive eyes of his; they still appeared dull and lifeless.

TBC


	3. Frustration

_I'd like to thank everyone for their great reviews. Thanks guys! Once again I'm overwhelmed by your response._

_Finally we got my daughter's test results, and thank goodness, there was nothing untoward going on with her, apart from having an ulcer which they are treating. That's bad enough at her age, but she has been under a lot of stress lately, what with moving house, changing schools and then her GCSEs, so I guess it's all been a little too much. At least I can switch off the stress by losing myself in writing my stories and by reading other great fics._

_So, on to the story now, hope you'll still be with me afterwards._

Censure.

By LetitiaRichards

_Previously:-_

Daniel nodded at her words of wisdom as he pushed the door open and he watched Jack's face lighten up when they entered. He looked closer and though Jack seemed genuinely pleased to see them, he could see the gratification never really reached those dark expressive eyes of his; they still appeared dull and lifeless.

Chapter 3

"Hi kids!" Jack quipped, trying to appear cheerful. "What have I missed?"

"Not much," Daniel said brightly, trying to appear normal. "Just the usual stuff; Debriefing; Dave Dixon's gone down with the Mumps which he caught off one of those kids of his, so he's gonna be off work for a while; Anson's finally got with the programme and came back from a mission in one piece. Oh, and Ken Barringer's announced his engagement which really surprised everyone as nobody knew he was even dating. You know, same old..." he finished with a shrug and a wave of his hand.

Jack gave a small smile, though it failed to impress any of his team as it was more like a grimace. They could see that it was just a false front, put up for their benefit, he was suffering inside as much as they were. Not knowing what was going on was practically killing them all.

"I bet Dave's loving that. I wouldn't want to be in his shoes," Jack snorted with amusement, though the smile never really reached his eyes "And Barringer's getting hitched, you say? Just goes to show ya, it's never too late," he sighed, looking straight at Sam, making her blush a little when their eyes locked on to each other. "After all this time too? Lucky Sonofabitch!" He dropped his gaze and sighed, it was full of the bitterness he was feeling right then. Could he never cut a break?

There he was, with Sam, teetering on the brink of happiness and now this...thing, whatever it was. He could see the sadness in her eyes; he could see the unspoken thoughts in the others too, but worse than that, he had seen Doc. Fraiser trying to be cheerful. Of course it didn't fool him for one minute. The Doc was worried; and if she was that concerned, then he knew he was in real trouble.

Daniel's droning voice roused him from his inner problems. He didn't care if he'd missed anything, he couldn't be bothered to listen quite frankly. The younger man was nodding gleefully; going over old ground that they all knew, expounding on the fact that Barringer was, up until then, a confirmed bachelor at 37 and the unexpected announcement of his engagement had surged along the SGC grape vine like wildfire, filling everyone with stunned surprise.

He knew all this of course but the effort needed to shut the Archaeologist up was too much. As for Dave, well, it was a well known fact that despite his constant denial of harbouring any feelings towards his ever expanding brood, he was a sucker for them, and was now suffering one of those annoying illnesses that one or another of them brought home from school on a regular basis. Though this one had to be one of the worst he'd caught from them, Jack mused.

Daniel stood there with his arms wrapped round his chest, holding in his darkest fears and trying his hardest to inject a little too much cheerfulness into his voice; Carter was...she was too quiet, which wasn't like her at all, and Teal'c, well, what could one say about Teal'c, except that he appeared to be more sober than usual. He slumped more heavily into the pillows, but Teal'c roused him with is next question.

"What is the Mumps?" Teal'c asked suddenly, bringing Jack reluctantly back into the conversation. "Why would you not wish to be in Colonel Dixon's shoes O'Neill?"

"Are you kiddin'?" he gasped in disbelief. "Believe me T, you wouldn't wanna be either," Jack assured him wryly.

"It's a childhood disease Teal'c that...em...affects us guys rather more than the girls if we're unfortunate enough to catch it," he chuckled rather nervously, "em...if you...eh...see what I mean," Daniel's explanation stuttered to a halt through embarrassment.

"Put it this way Teal'c," Jack added, filling in on Daniel's rather loose version with his own brand of candour, "Dave Dixon may not be needing any family planning aids in the future!"

"I see," Teal'c answered, realising what his team-mates were saying. "It would do well to avoid this disease at all costs if one wishes to procreate in future."

Sam giggled and Jack threw her a quick scowl, though he was sure he saw the Jaffa wince slightly in sympathy. Didn't all the guys?

"This is serious stuff Carter. It could ruin Dixon's reputation!" he said sternly, though she knew he didn't mean anything by it. It was a guy thing.

Sam giggled all the more and he sighed resignedly.

"So...ah, Jack, what happened out there?" Daniel brought the laughter to a sudden halt with his question, plummeting Jack's morale like a lead weight.

"You tell me! I don't have a clue. One minute I'm checkin' the place out like I'm supposed to, then the next I'm waking up on Teal'c's shoulders about to enter the Stargate. Feel free to explain it all to me when you've figured it out," he sighed, feeling another headache coming on.

"Were you dizzy at all sir?"

"Don't start with the questions Carter. I've had enough of that from that...that 'throwback' from the Spanish Inquisition," he grumbled, meaning Frasier. His head was hurting fit to burst again. He couldn't help but lift his fingers to try and massage it away. He could feel himself beginning that flush, his ears buzzing, signalling that he was about to pass out. He fought it off.

"I'm just trying to help sir," she sighed.

Jack shook his head in resignation, which didn't help. He really wasn't up to thinking clearly right now. He was too overcome with tiredness to care.

"I need to get some sleep. I'll see you kids later," he said, laying back on the pillows, turning away from them in dismissal and closing his eyes, needing to surrender to the darkness, hoping they would take the hint.

All three exchanged glances and shrugs but left him to sleep.

"Okay," Daniel sighed, "We'll...em...catch you later Jack."

Jack merely mumbled an incoherent reply, but didn't move. They waited for a moment, but no further comment was forthcoming; he'd already surrendered to the pull of oblivion.

They walked away from the infirmary no clearer in their minds than when they entered as to what had gone so wrong. Jack seemed to be okay apart from the, headaches, tiredness and the obvious irritability. Maybe by now Janet had had the results through so they made their way to her office.

OoOoOoOoO

"There has got to be something there!" Daniel cried, thumping the table and making the coffee cups rattle on their saucers, as well as startling everyone else in the commissary who all turned to look accusingly at him.

The three team-mates had been told by Janet to get something to eat and stay away from the infirmary for at least another hour and by then perhaps she would know something more, but as far as the scans went, there was nothing visible showing up except that there was a slight swelling of the brain tissues around his ear, for which she had no explanation. There was no external bruising so she'd ruled out hitting his head as a reason. She really needed to run some more tests.

"How? Why? I just can't understand what happened out there any more than you do," Sam bemoaned in frustration.

"Perhaps we should return to PZ4 295 and investigate further," Teal'c suggested. "If indeed, this is related to anything on that planet, then we need to discover the cause and find some way of reversing its effect."

"I already mentioned that to General Hammond, but he's unwilling to risk anyone else getting into trouble without knowing exactly what happened to Jack first," Daniel stated gloomily.

"But the Colonel doesn't remember what happened to him," Sam sighed. "It's a catch 22 situation."

"What is a catch 22 situation Major Carter?" Teal'c asked curiously. He knew a great many of Earth's clichés and idioms but so far he hadn't come across that one.

"Jack could be damned if we don't return to find out what happened and he may be damned even if we do, especially if we find nothing there, or it has nothing to do with the mission at all." Daniel groaned, "And Jack's the one that loses out each time. Besides we still don't actually know if this isn't just Earth related; there's no reason to suspect it has anything to do with that planet. It could still be a tumour Sam."

"I see," the Jaffa said, understanding dawning. "O'Neill would appear to be in a no-win situation?"

"You got it Teal'c!" Sam sighed in growing frustration. The more she thought it over, the worse it seemed to be.

"That is not a desirable outcome," he expressed, frowning slightly.

"You can say that again!" Daniel sighed.

"That is not a des..."

"Ack! Teal'c. It's a figure of speech, you don't actually have to say it again," Daniel said, automatically correcting the Jaffa, even though he knew that by now. It was a sort of standing joke between the members of SG-1.

They fell into silence, each deep in their own thoughts. They had to do something.

"Daniel didn't you bring home any of those disc things to study?"

"I was going to but with all that happened I left them to get to you and Jack. Why?"

"Well maybe there was something on them that would explain all of this. If we promise not to go into the building where we found the Colonel, perhaps the General will let us return just to collect them," Sam said hopefully. "I know it's a slim possibility but we have to do something!"

"Do you think so too?" Daniel asked rising to his feet. "What are we waiting for?" he said, taking off.

Sam pushed back her chair and hurried after him, Teal'c brought up the rear, though at a more sedate pace.

TBC


	4. A Ray of Hope

_Here at last is the next chapter for you to read. I really do apologise for keeping you all waiting so long…my muse decided, after starting this story, to take a walk, which left me chewing my knuckles in frustration. Anyway, I think I'm back now and hopefully okay once more._

_I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews, and I am glad you are enjoying this so much already. Thank you for your patience... Now onto the next chapter..._

Censure.

By LetitiaRichards

_Previously:-_

Sam pushed back her chair and hurried after him, Teal'c brought up the rear, though at a more sedate pace.

Chapter 4

General Hammond looked up from his desk at the intrusion.

Sam knocked on the open door and stepped straight into the office, followed by Daniel and then Teal'c.

"Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, is there something I can do for you?" he asked, wondering why they were all here, though he had a pretty good idea just what they wanted. He also knew they were deeply worried about Jack.

"General we need to go back to PZ4 295!" Daniel demanded.

Hammond sighed heavily. He'd been through this before with the young man. With deliberate movements, he laid his pen on the desk blotter and sat resting his arms over his work, his fingers laced together.

"Request denied son."

"Sir, Daniel needs to retrieve some artefacts that might lead us to better understand what happened to the Colonel," she pleaded. "There were some discs that looked a little like CD's and some sort of player in the library. If we could just go back and get them, then he can study them here General. There's no need for us to go anywhere near the building where we found Colonel O'Neill."

"But Dr. Fraiser hasn't confirmed that the Colonel's problem has anything to do with what happened on that planet Major, and until I hear otherwise I stand by my earlier decision people. Request denied."

"General, just because Dr. Fraiser hasn't actually confirmed what is wrong with Jack, it doesn't mean that we have to sit around and do nothing. If, and I stress, IF, Janet finally discovers that it has everything to do with whatever happened to Jack on 295, then we will perhaps already be nearer to solving the problem. If we don't act now, maybe by the time she finds the cause, it could well be too late to do anything about it. We could be condemning Jack to death without knowing it. We have to try something General."

Hammond chewed his words over in his mind.

"Do you really think you might find an answer on these...discs Dr. Jackson?"

"No sir, I can't be certain, but it's worth a try!" Daniel begged, "I need to try this General. We need to investigate this further, for Jack's sake."

Hammond couldn't fault them on their eagerness to try and help the Colonel.

"Alright. SG-1 you have a go; be ready to leave in 30."

"Yes sir!" Sam snapped off a smart reply.

"Thank you sir," Daniel beamed.

General Hammond could only sit back in his chair and smile at the way they rushed from the room in their eagerness to get ready. Jack was certainly a lucky man to have such a loyal team.

OoOoOoOoO

"Jack?"

"It's okay. C'mon in kids, I was awake anyway," Jack replied with a sigh, his voice lacking the usual animated inflections of sarcasm, which was a worry in itself. He'd not long woken from a disturbing dream. It wasn't a nightmare, but it bothered him all the same; it was bad enough to wake him. He pushed himself to sit up and greet his team.

"How are you feeling sir?"

Jack shrugged, but his whole being reflected his misery.

"Okay I guess, though I would feel better if I knew what the hell was wrong with me." It wasn't spoken in bitterness, more like frustration. He felt useless; he couldn't pin-point how he felt exactly and that wasn't helping Doc. Fraiser in her diagnosis. His symptoms were so vague, they could mean a thousand different things that were wrong. All the time he lay there, half asleep, he felt fine, but as soon as he moved around, he couldn't stop the headache from spiking, nor the dizzy spells that were crippling him. He'd had to endure no end of tests from Doc. Fraiser, and he was still waiting to hear the results. "But then, maybe I wouldn't. Hell, I don't know!" he sighed and lay back down in exhaustion, worn out by just plain thinking. It was then Jack noticed that they were dressed to go off-world. He propped himself back up out of curiosity.

"Going somewhere Kids?"

"Ah, yeah... We're heading back to 295. I need to retrieve those discs, they might give us a clearer understanding of what happened back there."

"I doubt you'll find anything Daniel. I don't recall anything happening. I walked into the room, looked around, and next thing I know I'm waking up on Teal'c's shoulder. End of story! I didn't get shot at! I wasn't zatted by a hidden Jaffa or Goa'uld nor was I injured by a native. And I certainly didn't touch anything! Whatever's going on inside my head has nothing to do with that planet Daniel!" His voice had risen with his frustration and anger and now his head was hurting fit to burst. He grabbed it between his hands and scrunched up his eyes in pain.

Daniel reached for him and Sam yelled for Janet, just as Jack passed out again. Between him and Teal'c, they managed to lie him back against his pillows even as Janet came hurrying into the room.

"What happened?" she demanded, taking his vitals.

"I don't know. He was yelling at Daniel when he grabbed his head and passed out again. "Janet...?"

"Sam...I don't know what's going on right now. I've run all the tests I can think of, but I'm still waiting for some of the results, okay!" Janet fired back in frustration. She was feeling the pressure as everyone, from SG-1, as well as several other team members and right on up the ladder to the General. They all wanted to know what was happening to the Colonel. She didn't have any answers and it was worrying her. Right now, she was having to deal with his 'episodes' whatever they were, and couldn't spare a lot of energy or time for niceties while she was trying to do her job.

Daniel could see the enormous tension Janet was working under, and pulled Sam away. They were all desperately worried about Jack, but they had to give Janet time.

"We're going back to the planet to see if we can find anything that might help him," he informed the petite medic.

She stopped her ministrations and looked aghast.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" she asked, shocked that the General had permitted them to return after adamantly refusing them before. "We still don't know what happened to Colonel O'Neill."

"No we don't, but then, it might just hold the answer we've been looking for. We have to give it a try Janet. Look at him...he can't carry on like that...there has to be a limit on how much his brain can cope with before any damage occurs or it becomes irreversible. We have to check out every possibility."

Janet cast her eyes towards her patient then turned back to the others, and nodded.

"Good luck," she sighed with a small smile, knowing they would do everything within their power to find a solution. "Just...go careful. I don't need any more of you joining the Colonel in my infirmary!"

"We will Janet. Promise," Sam assured her with a final look at the limp figure of her CO lying unconscious on the bed.

Janet turned her attention back to the Colonel, re-checking his vitals, but she felt powerless to offer any assistance to him. The outlook of all this surely wasn't in his best interests.

OoOoOoOoO

As soon as the gate spit them out, Daniel was off as fast as he could run, while the others followed more slowly, checking out the area for any hostiles; not that they expected to encounter anyone.

Daniel entered the Library and headed straight for the machine. He tried lifting it, but knew then, that he would have to rely on Teal'c to carry it back to the SGC; it was heavier than he'd thought. He dropped his backpack and began packing the discs into it, as many as he could carry.

Sam removed her pack too and stuffed as many as she could into hers. It made her bag heavy, but it was nothing compared to a ten mile training exercise with a full pack on her back.

Daniel also grabbed some of the books that were lying around, carefully picking one titled, 'A Brief History of Our Fair City', and another one of what looked like plans of some of the buildings and which had pictures of what the city had looked like when it was thriving. He was eager to see if there was anything in there about the building across the street. The one where they had found Jack sprawled out in the dirt.

Tucking them safely under his arm, he took another look round. There were so many interesting looking artefacts there, that he was torn in two, just itching to take them along too, but he had his hands full now. Maybe he could persuade General Hammond to allow him to return later, he thought, especially if they hadn't discovered what had happened to Jack by the time they had read through all the other information on the discs.

They headed back to the Stargate, loaded down with their burdens, though nobody complained; they all knew that it could be Jack's only hope to survive whatever was wrong. Jack had been fine up 'til then, so Daniel and Sam were pretty sure by now that it had something to do with this place.

Sam dialled up the SGC and waited until the wormhole stabilized before she sent the Iris code. After the all clear, they stepped through with a little ray of hope that they would find what they needed. And having done so, that it would also tell them how to reverse the damage.

TBC


	5. A Promise

_I'm so pleased you are enjoying this story so far. Thanks to all of you who sent in reviews. I hope you like this chapter as much as the others. Just a little bit of fluff for you to counteract all the angst._

Censure.

By LetitiaRichards

_Previously:-_

Sam dialled up the SGC and waited until the wormhole stabilized before she sent the Iris code. After the all clear, they stepped through with a little ray of hope that they would find what they needed. And having done so, that it would also tell them how to reverse the damage.

Chapter 5

"Come!"

General Hammond sat back in his chair. He hadn't managed to get much work done at all, what with everyone interrupting him, but that was all part and parcel of the job. He looked up as the door opened to see the petite Chief Medical Officer standing in his doorway.

"Dr. Fraiser, what can I do for you?"

"I have the latest reports on Colonel O'Neill sir."

She moved forward to stand at the edge of his desk, looking down at her notes.

Hammond could see her expression wasn't exactly one of relief, in fact she looked positively troubled.

"Is there a problem Doctor?"

She chewed on her bottom lip and handed over the report.

"Yes sir, but I have to say, I'm no clearer on how to cure the problem, sir. I've never seen anything like it."

Hammond glanced up at her, and frowned. What the hell was wrong with Jack? he wondered. He quickly read through the report before sitting back sucking in a huge breath, holding it for a moment before letting it whoosh from his lungs again in a sigh. He rubbed a hand over his jaw in consternation.

"You're absolutely certain about this Doctor?" he queried.

"I've run the tests through three times now sir. It wasn't there the first time, but it's growing, and it's not organic sir. I magnified the images several times sir, just to see if it would reveal a problem, and that's when I discovered it. I just don't know what to make of it, General."

"I take it that this means it's nothing Earth based?"

"I'm afraid not sir. Colonel O'Neill most definitely must have picked it up on that planet sir."

"Do you think it could cause us problems ?" He was now worried that whatever it was could affect the Colonel, possessing him like an alien entity. "What about the others?"

"I really don't know what to believe sir. If that were the case, I would have to isolate him and put him in restraints. There's no signs of the others suffering this fate sir, they all checked out fine. None of them are showing any similar effects to the Colonel," she said, feeling positive about that fact, albeit a small detail, but she believed it was confined to the Colonel. "But, as soon as they return sir, I'll run the same tests on them too."

"You know they've returned to the planet?"

"Yes sir, Dr. Jackson informed me of their mission."

"Any chance of removing this, surgically?"

"None sir, not without causing more damage. It's in an extremely difficult location sir."

"What about a neurosurgeon? I can get the best one here in a matter of days."

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't think even they would be able to operate without leaving the Colonel mentally handicapped."

Hammond blew out another protracted breath. If there was nothing they could do, and it was all to do with something on that planet then perhaps Dr. Jackson was right. Maybe he would be able to find some way of reversing the effects.

He was interrupted by the klaxons and he stood, effectively dismissing the Doctor.

"That's probably SG-1 returning. Perhaps you had better stand by; just in case."

He wasn't a happy camper by any means. His best officer was incapacitated by some 'thing' that had somehow entered his head, and was damn nigh impossible to remove without causing him permanent brain damage.

Janet Fraiser nodded and followed the General to the control room, in time to see the iris spiral into place.

Moments later, it opened at the General's command when they'd received SG-1 remote code.

Janet hurried down the stairs to the gate-room just as the team clattered down the ramp burdened with their load.

On seeing Janet waiting there, not looking particularly happy, Sam was immediately worried. Thinking the worst.

"Janet?" Daniel said, voicing the team's fear.

"General?" Sam asked, her voice a little unsteady.

"It's not good news people, but this isn't the place to discuss it. Report to the infirmary for testing."

"What's wrong? Daniel just couldn't help himself.

"I'll tell you on the way there," Janet said with a weak smile, just to show them that things weren't as bad as they were thinking, though for what it was worth, it wasn't good news either.

Once Sam had acknowledged the General's orders, she walked along side Janet to the elevator. Once inside, the questions came bubbling out.

"What's wrong with Jack?" Daniel was practically begging.

"I found a small anomaly lodged inside the Colonel's brain," the doctor informed them, knowing it would be a bitter blow to them. "It's probably the reason for the blackouts, which are getting worse by the way."

"And...? Janet, what aren't you telling us?" Sam demanded.

Janet looked up at each of her friends, because that's what these people were to her. They weren't just one of the SGC teams. Over the years they had all become firm friends.

"I can't do anything to help him Sam. It's impractical to operate. It could just cause more damage to the surrounding tissue. I'm sorry," Janet gasped, holding back her own tears of frustration.

Sam felt the tears prickle behind her eyes and she sniffed them back, tilting her head up to look at the ceiling, so no-one would see how hard it was for her to hold back, whilst she bit hard onto her bottom lip to stop it from trembling.

Daniel felt stunned. It was as if he had been drained of life. His camaraderie with Jack went against the grain, they were complete opposites; yet their friendship was as solid as any foundation. They argued, they yelled, but they'd remained firm friends. He had lost so many companions in the past, along with his parents; was he to lose Jack now too? Jack was family to him; the only family he had were his friends here at the SGC. SG-1 was his family. Jack had taken him in when he had nothing and nowhere to go, befriended him when he had no-one else.

With a new resolve, he was determined to help find a solution. There had to be something among all the discs they had collected, and he was going to find the answer.

The doors opened and Janet led them into the infirmary, indicating that they should prepare themselves for several tests.

"Can we see Jack first?" Sam had begged tearfully. She wiped the gathering moisture away and stuffed her heartache away. She couldn't let Jack see that she was upset; it would only make him feel worse.

Janet nodded.

"Okay, but only for a few moments. He's supposed to be resting."

All three team-mates entered the little private room quietly, seeing that Jack looked to be asleep, but he stirred at their entrance.

"Home already?" Jack said with a patented sarcastic grin.

"Yeah, we just needed to collect a few things. So, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've had the... Ack, just don't ask! Whadda you think Daniel?" he sighed, tiredly. He just couldn't raise the energy to explain how he felt.

Sam wasn't happy. Just looking at him she could tell he was ill. His face had lost the deep tan he always had; his dark eyes, shadowed with black smudges and held none of their usual sparkle; his voice was tired and flat, and lacked his normal sarcastic lilt. It wasn't like him at all, and she hated what this was doing to him.

Sam and Daniel exchanged worried glances, both determined to study those discs as soon as Janet had released them.

The door opened and a nurse poked her head round it.

"Dr. Fraiser's ready for you now," she said.

Daniel nodded and she left them to follow. He gave Teal'c a meaningful glance and they left the room, allowing Sam a few moments alone with Jack.

Sam waited for the door to close, before taking Jack's hand in hers.

He gripped her fingers and brought them up to his lips as she sniffed back her tears.

"Hey," he said softly, "don't waste your tears over an old warhorse like me. I'm not worth it."

Her lip trembled, but she smiled bravely, bringing the other hand up to cup his cheek.

"I love you Jack, you know that, and despite what you think, you are worth it."

"I know. I love you too Sam, but…"

"No! Don't say it Jack. Daniel and I are gonna find the answer. It's here somewhere and we won't rest until we do."

"Sam..."

She silenced him with a kiss that made him melt.

"I won't hear you say anything about dying. I don't want to hear it. You are going to live Jack. That's a promise!"

"You shouldn't make promises that you don't have a hope of keeping!"

"I don't, so just hang in there because I need you to Jack. Promise me!"

Jack sighed but nodded.

"I'll be right here Sam. But, promise me you will eat and rest too, because there's no sense in me being cured if you drop dead from exhaustion or whatever!"

She giggled, giving him a brief kiss before joining the others for whatever Janet had planned for them.

Their eyes locked onto each other, a silent pledge of love between them before the door closed behind her.

TBC


	6. Recollection

_Thanks to all of you who sent in a review for the last chapter. I love to read all your thoughts and comments. It helps me to improve my writing and lets me know exactly what you like and don't like, so I can write accordingly._

Censure.

By LetitiaRichards

_Previously:-_

Their eyes locked onto each other, a silent pledge of love between them before the door closed behind her.

Chapter 6

Daniel's frustration was mounting. He'd tried to be patient, honest. The tests were taking longer than he'd hoped, then there would be the debriefing to contend with when all he wanted to do was go straight to his lab and set to work on those discs.

Sam was just the same too; her fingers itching to get to work in finding a solution to the problem. She was desperate to help Jack; she loved him so much that this was killing her just as surely as it was killing him.

Now they knew what was causing his symptoms, it was a case of: Why? Why had he been singled out for this? Why was it killing him? What was the point of it? There had to be an answer somewhere.

At last, Janet had finished with them and they all hurried off to the briefing room to meet with the General.

After checking on her patient, and satisfied he was asleep, Janet met them for the de-briefing.

OoOoOoOoO

"So, were definitely not talking about a tumour, here?" Daniel asked, getting straight to the point.

"No. It's nothing organic, but I couldn't tell you what it was either. It's nothing that I'm at all familiar with," Janet replied.

"What we need to do then is to get all the information from the discs..."

"Providing the information is on them!" Hammond interjected.

"Providing, as you say, that we can find anything relating to this, yes," Daniel sighed. That was the crux of the matter, and he hoped to god that between them they could find a solution.

"Sir, there's always the possibility that whatever happened to Colonel O'Neill, the solution may only be found in that room where I discovered him," Sam speculated.

"Perhaps I can help him to regain some of his memories of that time?" Teal'c offered. "He may well recall the incident through Kel-no-reem."

"Do you think he will be able to achieve that state? We all know his attention span is a little...em..." Daniel coughed, and reddened. He hadn't meant to say that, especially in front of the General, but when he looked up, he could see Hammond had a sly grin on his lips. "Well, we know what Jack was like last time he tried it," he finished lamely.

"We can but try Daniel," Sam said, ready to try anything that might help them solve the problem. "What have we got to lose?" she added, her voice fading as her words cut deep into her heart.

"Okay people, let's give it a go. Doctor Jackson, Major Carter, you start going through those discs. Keep me informed of any progress. Dismissed."

General Hammond went back to his office, feeling only slightly mollified.

Sam and Daniel walked off together towards the labs where the equipment was waiting for them, and Janet escorted Teal'c to the infirmary after collecting several candles from his room first.

OoOoOoOoO

Teal'c set the candles around the room and lit them as he went, creating a soft flickering glow.

"You're wastin' your time T," Jack sighed as he watched the Jaffa from the bed. "I can tell ya right now, it's not gonna work!"

"That remains to be seen O'Neill," Teal'c replied, lighting the last wax tower. He turned back to the forlorn figure sitting propped up in the bed. "Are you ready my friend?"

Jack gave a vague wave of his hand, shrugged,and closed his eyes.

"Yeah sure," he sighed again. He wasn't expecting any miraculous revelations to be forthcoming, but then he was always cynical about his own ability to switch off completely enough to experience true meditation as Teal'c always managed.

Teal'c sat crossed legged on the floor by the bed, but far enough away so that he could keep an eye on Jack without getting a crick in the neck. He relaxed and watched as Jack did too. The man was actually being compliant for a change, but perhaps that was because of his illness, Teal'c wasn't sure. However, he was fully expecting the Tau'ri Colonel to achieve inner peace and then recall the events leading up to the time when he collapsed.

Jack could feel the pull of unaccustomed calm wash over him, leaving him a little light-headed. Teal'c's soft, soothing voice of encouragement had him completely drawn in on himself. He felt as if he were floating; it was almost like an out of body experience, and he was looking down on himself and Teal'c.

Then the scene changed, and he saw himself enter the basement room back on that planet PX...PZ... Well, whatever it was. He picked his way over to the far side of the room, avoiding most of the debris. He stepped onto a pile of rubble and his foot slipped, jarring his knee slightly, making his swear loudly as he stood still for a moment to let it settle again...

OoOoOoOoO

Sam rigged up an interface with the machine while Daniel sorted through the discs, trying to find the ones that might be relevant to their search.

Sam wasn't having a lot of luck so far, as the connections blew a fuse for the umpteenth time. Eventually she managed to work it out, after getting frustrated with it. It was now connected to her lap-top and they were ready to try the first disc.

Daniel inserted it into the slot and waited to see what would happen. They weren't disappointed. Straight away an image appeared on the screen and light melodic voice intoned what Daniel understood to be a welcome.

Sam looked questioningly at her friend, but his eyes were glued to the images. She could almost see the cogs turning in his mind as he worked on deciphering the language. He dragged his notebook towards him and scribbled a few notes before reaching for one of his heavy tomes behind him. Lifting it from the shelf, he flicked through the pages, searching for something which had Sam holding her breath in anticipation.

When Daniel cried out in triumph, she was eager to hear what he'd discovered.

"It's a form of Latin, Sam," he explained quickly, his words tumbling from his lips in excitement. "I think these people were related to the Ancients, or maybe they actually were the Ancients, I don't know, but the language is very similar to what Jack spoke when he had the download from that device a few years ago."

"Can you translate it though Daniel? That's the real issue here! Will it be of any help to the Colonel?"

"It's gonna take a while Sam, but I don't foresee any problems with this. I just need to work through the discs until I find the one we need."

"Well, you work on that, I'm gonna take a look through these books you brought back. Maybe there's something in there."

Daniel didn't hear her; he was already busy scribbling down pages of notes as he listened to the alien language. Sam sighed, but picked up the first volume. She may not be able to understand the words but she could look through the maps and study the buildings for anything that looked familiar.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack's eyes flew open with enlightenment, and he shot forward quickly in order to look down at Teal'c.

"I remember Teal'c. I remember what happened! Whoa!"

The sudden movements were too much for his head to cope with and he swayed alarmingly. Teal'c shot up off the floor and caught him just in time to stop Jack's downward spiral into oblivion. The Jaffa held him for a moment while he regained his balance, his eyes screwed shut tight against the dizzying feelings. He fought against the rising nausea while Teal'c laid the him back against the pillows then lowered the head of the bed slightly.

"Are you well O'Neill? Do you require Dr. Fraiser's assistance at this time?"

"No. No, I'm okay thanks Teal'c. I'm...I just moved a bit too quickly, is all!" he puffed a little breathlessly.

"Very well. What is it that you recalled O'Neill?"

"I...er...I got zapped with something," he grimaced with a frown, clinging to the elusive memory. I walked into the room, steppin' over the debris as I went, but then I slipped or tripped, or somethin'. That's when whatever it was, zapped me. I can recall a sharp pain in my ear, then nothin'! I didn't wake up again until you were trying to carry me through the wormhole."

"Did you perhaps trigger a device that was rigged with a trip wire, which you accidentally activated when you slipped?"

Jack screwed up his eyes again, trying to recall anything else that might prove relevant, but he just couldn't remember anything other than that.

"Nope, that's all I can remember. That, and cursing my luck when I jarred my damn knee! But, that's it!"

Janet Fraiser entered the room, having heard their voices from outside. She'd left the two of them to themselves, thinking that the less people around, might help the Colonel to reach the necessary state to recall things.

"Anything yet?" she asked hopefully.

"I remember getting zapped," Jack replied. "There was a sharp pain in my ear, then nothing."

"You did have a slight trickle of blood coming from your ear, but I couldn't see any significant damage and you haven't complained of any noises or deafness from that ear."

"It's fine. No problems at all. I just don't get it."

"Well, lets hope Daniel and Sam come up with something from those discs," she sighed, a little deflated that the Colonel couldn't recall much else.

"Perhaps we should try this again Dr. Fraiser. O'Neill may recall more details," Teal'c's deep voice rumbled softly, but Janet shook her head.

Jack looked pale and weary.

"Another time Teal'c. The Colonel needs to rest first."

Teal'c turned back to see his friend was almost asleep, he dipped his head in acquiescence.

"Indeed Dr. Fraiser. Perhaps tomorrow."

TBC


	7. Bad News

_Thank you all so much for your reviews and also your kind and generous wishes for my daughter's health. We're still no clearer on what's happening with her, and she's still suffering so maybe some more tests will be called for. I'll keep you all informed as soon as we hear something._

_I'm glad you are enjoying this fic, and I will endeavour to keep you all enthralled. Thanks again for all your support._

Censure.

By LetitiaRichards

_Previously:-_

Teal'c turned back to see his friend was almost asleep, he dipped his head in acquiescence.

"Indeed Dr. Fraiser. Perhaps tomorrow."

Chapter 7

Jack slept long and deep that night. In fact it was the best night's sleep he's had in a long while. He woke feeling much better than he had done since before the mission.

Janet greeted him with more tests just to make sure he wasn't just saying he felt better to fob her off. She ordered another round of tests to see why, which Jack greeted with a long-suffering sigh, but made no objections which amazed but also worried her.

Jack managed a good breakfast and Teal'c came by with his candles once more; ready for another try at reaching his elusive memories.

The Colonel sighed in resignation, but surprisingly acquiesced without a fuss, which had Janet worrying all over again. This complaisant attitude of his, just wasn't like the Jack O'Neill she knew at all.

Teal'c proceeded to light the candles and after killing the lights, took his place, cross legged on the floor, making sure that O'Neill was comfortably settled first. This time as a precaution, Janet had insisted that the rails on the bed were there to stop him tumbling from the bed should he become disoriented or pass out again.

Jack closed his eyes and found himself drifting fairly rapidly into a deep state of peace and oneness with his spirit. The images of yesterday returned, only clearer this time.

He was floating, looking down on himself as he entered that room.

_Looking about the room, he noticed there was a slight buzzing noise. He carefully picked his way over the debris lying about the floor to reach a small computer like machine which lit up on his entrance. He swore loudly when he slipped on the rubble, jarring his knee badly. The air around him turning blue with his curses and when he could he kicked at the offending rock, sending it crashing into the wall. He then felt a presence in the room with him, but could see no-one. A voice, mechanical, not human, intoned a brief message, but he didn't understand the language, despite it sounding familiar. There was a bright flash of light; a sharp pain in his ear; dizziness; then he felt himself falling as he passed out; never feeling the pain of actually hitting the floor._

He felt the anger of what happened rise up and swallow him. Why him? What had he done, except explore the room? The sudden pain in his head swelled until he felt it would explode. He grabbed it, trying to ease the pressure, crying out in distress, but just as Teal'c reached him, he slumped in Teal'c's arms and was pushed back against the pillows, his eyes rolling back in his head as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Teal'c lowered the bed once more, pressing the alarm button and moments later Janet hurried through the door.

"What happened Teal'c?" she asked, reaching for her stethoscope.

Teal'c kept lowering the bed down until Jack was lying almost flat again.

"I do not know Dr. Fraiser. He appeared to be at peace and I am certain he was recalling more details. He seemed to grow angry about something just before he passed out."

Janet ordered a repeat of the tests once more. This mornings tests had shown that the 'thing' for want of a better word, had actually stopped growing, and she supposed that was why he appeared to be feeling better, but right now she wanted to know it things had changed for the worse again.

OoOoOoOoO

Daniel yawned and stretched his aching back. Sam had long gone; struggling to stay awake any longer, she had retreated to her quarters for the rest of the night.

Daniel however was only now feeling the effects of pulling an all-nighter in an effort to find the solution.

He grasped at the coffee pot, only to realise that it was empty. He glanced at his watch, surprised to see that it was mid-morning already, and he hadn't noticed. Sam was still absent so he guessed she was sleeping later than she normally would. It had been very late when she had left him to it. Or should that be early rather than late?

He switched off the machine and placed the disc back into its cover and marked his place. Standing up stiffly and yawning once more, he made his way to the sofa and slumped down sleepily. Lying curled up on the cushions and pulling the patchwork blanket over himself, he was asleep in no time at all.

Strange words kept churning through his mind, keeping him from achieving a peaceful slumber. One word kept bugging him until he woke an hour later desperate to find the exact translation. He fumbled with his glasses and staggered from the couch to the bookcase, dragging down a dusty tome.

Opening it up, he scoured the pages looking for something very similar.

His finger came to rest on one word and he stared at it long and hard, trying to put it into context with the others he'd read.

"Did you get any sleep at all Daniel?"

Sam's voice drew him from his thoughts.

"Ah, yeah, about an hour I guess. Sam look at this. This has been puzzling me for hours, but I think I may have found something now!"

She hurried over to the bench and studied the list of words that Daniel was pointing out.

"Correction? Censure?" she asked, baffled by his logic. Daniel I'm not following you. What has that to do with anything?"

"Ah...last night...er...no, this morning, I came across a disc that talked about their penal system. They had a building rather like a court house, but where they also carried out 'Correction' techniques too," he was growing more excited as he went on, but Sam still didn't see what he was getting at.

"Don't you see Sam? According to the disc..." He rummaged round looking for the appropriate disc and inserted it into the machine and pressed play. "This is all about their law and order. Something was bugging me all night but now I think I know what happened to Jack."

"That's great Daniel, so tell me what do you think might have happened?" Sam urged quickly.

"Jack..." he began when the phone interrupted him. He gave a groan of frustration but picked up the receiver.

"Jackson!" he growled at the interruption.

"What? When? Okay we'll be right there!"

He dropped the phone back onto its cradle and hurried from the room, explaining to Sam as he dragged her along.

"It's Jack," he said grimly. "he's had another relapse."

They waited impatiently for the elevator to deposit them outside the infirmary, both wrapped up in their own dark thoughts; then they hurried to Jack's room where they met Janet and Teal'c. A moment later, General Hammond joined them too.

Sam gulped back the tears when she saw Jack lying there, unconscious and so pale. Janet had even got him hooked up to a ventilator and several monitors now, so perhaps Daniel's discovery would be too late after all.

"Dr. Fraiser, could you explain why Colonel O'Neill is in a coma?" Hammond asked, not liking seeing his 2IC, and friend so ill, because that's what Jack was now after all these past years of working closely together.

Sam gasped at this. She hadn't realised it was that bad. Jack had been hooked up to various machines over his time, but she knew that was what Janet would do anyway. Her hand flew to cover the gasp but Hammond heard it and cast her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Major, I thought you knew."

"No sir. I had no idea," she sniffed, wanting to throttle Daniel or Janet for not telling her. "What happened?"

Janet looked as if she'd been crying too, but with a deep breath to fortify herself, she began to explain that Jack had probably recalled something that had happened to him but had experienced another bad headache and had fallen into a coma before he could tell Teal'c anything. She'd run more tests and confirmed her worse fears when the object inside the Colonel's brain had almost doubled in size, causing the pressure to build up inside his brain. There was nothing that she could do for him.

"I don't know if it's any good now, but I do have a pretty good idea why this is happening to him," Daniel volunteered. "but, I don't know how to put it right."

All eyes turned to him and he began explaining his theory.

"I don't know if you've noticed this, but I have, Jack seems to get bad pains in his head right before he passes out?" There were surprised and puzzled nods from everyone there. "Well, from what he told Teal'c yesterday, he recalled a pain in his ear, right before he passed out on that planet."

There were 'yeses' all round. They knew that, but what had that to do with anything?

"I believe, according to those discs, that this is some form of punishment..."

"What?"

"Why?"

"How?"

The questions flew at him from all corners of the room, and he held up his hands to stop the flood.

"I don't know the answers to all those questions," he explained. "I only know what I translated as 'Correction' ...a...a form of 'Censure' for those citizens who needed to be punished for crimes they had committed."

"But Colonel O'Neill didn't commit any crime Daniel!" Sam cried angrily. "All he did was to enter that room."

"I know, I know Sam. I need to look into it further, but that's what I've learned so far. Right now I need to go back and see if I can find a way to undo this."

"Are you sure this is what happened Dr. Jackson?" Hammond asked, needing to be sure it was a true translation. It all seemed a little too far fetched. Not that he didn't trust the man to know his work, he did, and he knew Jack would stake his life on his theories, like right now Jack was totally reliant on the Doctor's expertise and knowledge.

"I'm pretty certain General, but I need to get back to my lab."

"Go son, and God speed!" Hammond said, dismissing him to turn back and take another look at Jack before he too left the room with an order to contact him if there was any change in the Colonel's condition.

TBC


	8. An Explanation

_Phew! Finished another chapter at last. I'm sorry for the delay, things have been pretty hectic around here of late, and I haven't had much time to concentrate on this. The good news is that we may have actually discovered what is wrong with my daughter at last. Now we wait for tests to confirm it._

Censure.

By LetitiaRichards

_Previously:-_

"Go son, and God speed!" Hammond said, dismissing him to turn back and take another look at Jack before he too left the room with an order to contact him if there was any change in the Colonel's condition.

Chapter 8

Sam stayed by Jack's side, not wanting to leave him. Janet nodded her approval; she could see how much Jack's condition had worried her friend. She knew how much they meant to each other, and had sworn to keep the knowledge a secret. She and Sam were best friends, and she wanted nothing more for her, than to find the happiness she craved, even if it meant being with O'Neill against the regulations.

Janet patted Sam's shoulder, the only token of comfort she could offer her friend at this time. There was nothing else she could do for the Colonel and it was taking a heavy toll on them all.

Once Janet had shut the door, Sam pushed her hand through the safety rail and took hold of Jack's hand, feeling the warm fingers against her chilled palm. She was cold. Not that the room was cold; if anything the room was warm, it was just that she couldn't seem to shake the chill of shock from her mind and body.

"Jack!" she whispered; her voice barely making it past the lump in her throat. "God, Jack. Please hang in there; do it for me Jack! I don't want to lose you. Remember that I love you Jack. Remember our promises? That one day we could be together? I'm gonna hold you to that, so don't leave me...please Jack, come back to me!"

She squeezed the limp hand in hers and brushed away the tears with her free hand. She waited for a few moments before gathering her courage to speak again.

"Daniel thinks he knows what happened back in that room, but we don't know why as yet. He's trying to find the answers for you. He's looking for something that will help you get better Jack. He's trying his best, I know he is, but it's hard and..." she sniffed back fresh tears, blinking rapidly before continuing, "there's no guarantee that he'll find anything that will reverse this." In the end her voice failed her completely, so she sat there rubbing small soothing circles on the back of his hand with her fingers, just to let him know she was there for him.

OoOoOoOoO

Daniel swallowed the last drop of coffee, tipping the mug almost upside down in order to drain the last dregs. He smacked his lips absently and looked round to see if there was any more available. He sighed when he noticed the pot was empty. He slid off his stool and refilled the pot, flicking the switch on before he sat back down at the bench to continue the search.

He'd made a little progress, but as yet he wasn't sure if it would be of any help to Jack. He'd written pages of notes and made several print outs of his findings ready for the briefing that General Hammond had called for in a few hours time, needing an update on his progress.

He was buried under a pile of papers, all with various scribbled notes on when Teal'c entered the room.

"Have you progressed in your research at all Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel almost fell off the stool when the Jaffa's deep voice startled him from his thoughts.

"Teal'c! Didn't Jack ever tell you about sneaking up on people and giving them a heart attack? And I guess I've made some progress, but, as yet nothing that we can use to help Jack, I don't think," he sighed.

"Do you need assistance in carrying your notes to the briefing?" Teal'c asked with a slight dip of his head, after eyeing the pile of paperwork his friend had stacked on the desk.

Daniel looked up at him blankly.

"Briefing?" he gasped, looking shocked. He twisted his wrist and glared at his watch in disbelief. "That time already?"

"Indeed!" responded Teal'c with a raised eyebrow and a slight twitch of his lips. "General Hammond sent me to accompany you."

"In that case, do you think you could carry those files for me?" Daniel sighed, grabbing a pile of folders and handing them to the Jaffa.

Teal'c stood by patiently as Daniel loaded himself down with loose paperwork and a CD Rom of pictures taken from the discs he'd been studying.

"Right, okay, let's go Teal'c."

They both proceeded towards the elevator that would take them down to the briefing room; Daniel managing only once to drop some of the papers on the way.

When they entered the room, he saw that General Hammond was already seated there, along with Sam and Janet.

"Glad you could make it Doctor Jackson," General Hammond said with a wry grin, despite the archaeologist keeping everyone waiting.

"I'm sorry I'm late General. I didn't realise what the time was," he puffed after hurrying to his seat before spilling the load of paperwork, pens and discs onto the surface of the table.

General Hammond eyed the pile with surprised speculation.

"Does this mean you've found something Dr. Jackson?" he asked waving a hand at the untidy heap.

"Ah...yes, and no, General," Daniel replied cryptically, pulling his notes out from the bottom of the pile. He then proceeded to hand out a folder to each of those present.

"These are my preliminary findings sir. As you can see there isn't much to go on yet, but I believe that I have made a significant step in understanding what happened to Jack."

General Hammond browsed through the printed sheets, picking up on the essential points of information he needed.

"As I suspected," Daniel began, totally focused on his brief; and if Jack had been there, he would have recognised a full blown lecture coming. "the building where we found Jack was what we would call a Prison, but the former inhabitants, whom I believe were the Ancients, had a more eloquent turn of phrase and called it a 'House of Correction'. As you can see here…" he flipped on the remote after loading the disc and they observed a busy scene on the TV screen. "This is what the building looked like before whatever disaster befell them, happened. That's another part of the puzzle I intend to find out too,that's where wefound Jack in the basement there." He pinpointed the lower, ground levelwindows out to everyone.

"But why did this happen to Colonel O'Neill?" Hammond asked, clearly confused.

"He hadn't done anything wrong Daniel!" Sam complained.

Daniel held up a hand to fob off their questions.

"Please...bear with me a while longer, I'll get to that in a minute. Apparently when a criminal was brought to justice, they sentence him or her to undergo corrective treatment." Again Daniel flicked on to another scene where a criminal was undergoing the treatment. "This involves placing a small device into their brains, just as Jack has at the moment. It works on the principle that when the prisoner shows signs of aggression, the device 'reacts' accordingly; it grows bigger to compensate and administers a small shock if you like, in order to stop them from acting on their feelings. So the more aggressive they become the bigger the device grows, and the worse the shocks. I can only assume that it's a form of correcting their behaviour before it gets out of hand, and that the more aggressive the prisoner, the more they suffer. Not saying that Jack is a bad example, just that he reacts differently to those people."

Daniel stopped togulp downsome coffee, savouring the taste, before continuing with his findings and to expound on his theory about Jack's problem.

"We all know that several times now, Jack has reacted badly to this device. And I believe in each case it's because he became agitated making the device react and grow to accommodate his temper. But, it's my belief his reactions are worse than those of a normal subject purely becausehe ishuman and not one of the Ancients, therefore our brain functions are different. I don't think it was meant to cause any permanent damage and I can't find any instances where the subject had become comatose. We all know that when Jack stuck his head into that Ancient's repository a while back, it was too much for Jack's mental abilityto handle, and luckily for him and us, the Asgard saved him. I'm thinking perhaps this might be the same sort of technology and that Thor could remedy the situation once again."

Hammond nodded and ordered Sam to go and contact the Asgard right away. He could only hope that Jack's little grey 'friend' could help, and reach him in time before it was too late.

"As to why Jack was implanted if that's what you want to call it," Daniel continued, "Well, we know Jack slipped and jarred his bad knee and I am sure you can imagine the aggravation that he must have felt and shown at that time, and that the...em...colourful language that followed, must have activated the device, thus aiming to correct the error of his ways," Daniel said, giving a wry grin at the right idea but tested on the wrong person, namely, Jack. He just hoped it wasn't going to prove fatal.

Hammond knew only too well what Daniel was driving at, and gave a slight snort of amusement at the image that had conjured up. He could sure use something similar to keep the Colonel in line sometimes; but, that was neither here nor there right now and all he wanted was for someone, somehow to remove the device before it killed his best officer.

"So the answer is not to let the Colonel lose his temper," Hammond stated with a sigh. He had a better chance of growing hair than keeping the often, exasperating officer from voicing his displeasure. Jack was never one to keep quiet in a bad situation as his team could very well testify. His mouth had gotten them in trouble countless times. Now it had well and truly bitten him in the ass.

"When he wakes sir," Janet reminded him that Jack was well and truly out of it right now.

Hammond nodded but stayed silent, his thoughts once more turning back to the problem at hand.

"What we'd all like to know is, is there any way of reversing the process Doctor Jackson?"

"I'm not sure General. I haven't had a chance to go through every disc as yet. I'm hoping for Jack's sake that there will be. What I need is to get back to my lab to check for that possibility."

"Okay people, keep me informed of the Colonel's condition Doctor Fraiser, and, Dr. Jackson anything you need, it's yours."

"Yes sir, thank you sir. Right now I could use a little help with the translations."

"Take all the personnel you need Doctor. Dismissed."

TBC


	9. Back to 295

_WOW! I can't believe it has been so long since I updated. I really do apologise for keeping you all waiting. My muse decided to take another hike, and then I was away for a few days without access to a computer. But I'm back now and hope to have another chapter up and running again soon. _

_No more news on getting my daughter's tests results as yet. I think they have settled for complacency and I'll need to remind them we're still waiting!_

_Anyway, I won't keep you from this chapter any longer. Hope you enjoy this...and thank you so much for all those great reviews. I'm still amazed by your comments and support! Thanks!_

Censure.

By LetitiaRichards

_Previously:-_

"Yes sir, thank you sir. Right now I could use a little help with the translations."

"Take all the personnel you need Doctor. Dismissed."

Chapter 9

Sam fairly flew all the way to the infirmary.

She'd had a phone call from Janet to say that Jack was awake now. She poked her head round the door and saw that although he was alone, he appeared to be sleeping again. Approaching the bed quietly, she took her place beside him, sinking onto the hard plastic chair. It creaked a little as she sat down and sleepy brown eyes opened to meet with hers.

"Carter," he sighed.

"Sir! Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. How are you feeling?"

"You really wanna know?" he mumbled, half asleep.

"That bad huh?"

His lazy smile was infectious.

"So, what's new?" he asked, despite his tiredness.

Janet chose that point in time to enter the room too, cutting off Sam's answer. She closed in on her patient and took his wrist in her fingers, checking his pulse.

"You should get some sleep Colonel. Don't fight the tranquiliser I gave you."

"I just woke up Doc!" he tried to complain, but Sam knew there wasn't much energy left in him to really argue, besides which he wasn't supposed to get upset.

Janet cast a quick look over his recumbent form towards her friend.

"No more questions sir," Janet ordered. "Sleep! It's the best thing for you right now sir. Daniel's still working on finding how to go about reversing this, but in the mean time I want you to forget everything else and just relax."

He sighed and nodded, only vaguely understanding what was happening to him. Janet had done her best to explain it, but he wasn't really with it at the time. Not that he was any more alert now, but he just couldn't be bothered with anything, let alone argue with anyone. The Doc had got him so doped up to the gills that everything was a little hazy.

"Fine, whatever!" he said finally giving in to her wishes.

She smiled and with a warning frown at Sam to let him sleep, she left them to it.

"Go to sleep Jack. Get some rest!" she said, sliding her hand round his, giving it a little squeeze. "I'll stay here with you for as long as I can."

"Promise?" he asked, closing his eyes only when she nodded. "Thanks! Love you," he added, relaxing back into dreamless sleep.

Sam watched him drift away, and couldn't help the tears that sprang up now. He was so weak and vulnerable like this, that she found it hard to hold back on her emotions How much more could he take?

OoOoOoOoO

Janet kept Jack so drugged up that he hadn't even the energy to argue, or get tetchy with anyone or about anything, which was just fine for now. The alien device had stopped growing, though the pressure inside his head was still giving her cause for concern. He was wired up to every monitor that Janet needed to keep a close eye on his progress.

It was several days later when Daniel burst into Hammond's office, his face alight with that 'Eureka' moment, though it was still lined with doubt and worry for his friend. He'd been feeling a little put out that Thor hadn't yet turned up to help Jack out, after all, Jack was meant to be a link to their past and to Earth's future. So where was the little grey guy?

"Dr. Jackson?"

"I think I found the answer..." he gasped out excitedly though hesitantly.

"Do I sense a 'But' in there Doctor?"

Daniel hesitated and looked down at his boots before drawing in a huge sigh.

"Yes sir, you do."

"And just why is that?"

"I figure that we need to take Jack back to that building in order to put right the problem," he said quickly, looking nervous as he spoke.

Hammond picked up on it right away, but, taking Jack out of medical care and through the Stargate would be a risky affair, surely, especially in his present condition.

"I'm not sure that Dr. Fraiser will allow that son. Colonel O'Neil is a very sick man at the moment. If you took him off-world that could pose a potentially greater risk of him dying than there is stuck in the infirmary. I need to know more of the details Doctor. I think we need to call the rest of SG-1 and Doctor Fraiser in on this. I'm sorry, but it's her call son. We'll meet back here in one hour!"

Daniel tried not to look too disappointed but his heart sank beneath the waves of despair. He would have to make his case for this so positive that they would be left in no doubt about it curing Jack. He nodded his acquiescence, then left the room to better prepare his notes.

OoOoOoOoO

"...And we haven't even heard from the Asgard yet General," Daniel sighed. All he wanted to do was give Jack a chance at being cured and the General was putting every imaginable obstacle in his path without fail. "I believe it's Jack's only chance sir. We have to do something or we could lose him anyway. What have we got to lose? What does Jack have to lose? Only his life! If we don't do this, and he dies, I'll never be able to live with that. I don't know about you, but, Jack is my friend. And you've said yourself that he's a damn good officer. One I am sure you don't want to lose. We have to give him this chance General. Please!" Daniel knew he was whining, but someone had to fight for Jack.

"Dr. Fraiser? What do you think, as Colonel O'Neill's physician?" Hammond asked again, further frustrating Daniel.

"I have to say sir, that I'm not sure that the Colonel could survive a trip through the wormhole."

Daniel sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, pushing his glasses up to rub his eyes.

"but," Janet continued, startling him from his misery, "on the other hand, I have to agree with Dr. Jackson. It is perhaps a slim chance of survival for the Colonel, but one which could prove beneficial. As Daniel says sir...'What has the Colonel got to lose?'"

Janet looked across at Daniel with a shrug and a small smile. As things were, Jack wasn't going to survive. She couldn't keep him drugged up for the rest of his life, could she now?

Daniel returned the smile and looked eagerly towards the General for consent and almost crowed along with Sam when the General nodded thoughtfully.

"Very well people. SG-1 prepare to return the Colonel to PZ4 295. You leave in two hours at 14:30 hrs."

"Yes sir!" Daniel and Sam snapped off smartly.

Sam was so happy to be doing something practical to help Jack at last, that she could have hugged Janet there and then, and only the General's presence prevented her from doing so. She hurried to the infirmary to tell Jack, if he was awake that was!

OoOoOoOoO

Janet took her time with the preparations. She had injected Jack with something to get him on his feet again, hoping that it would give him enough strength to get him to the planet without incident. She knew that the others would have to help him. Teal'c could even carry him if necessary, but knowing the Colonel as she did, he would prefer to go through on his own two feet. That said, Teal'c appeared with a wheelchair not five minutes later, followed by the rest of the team, ready to leave.

She unhooked Jack from the paraphernalia and settled his shaky form into the chair.

Jack knew he couldn't allow himself to hope for too much, and wouldn't let himself get worked up. He still had enough of the drugs in his system to keep him from thinking too much too. He accepted their help, and even smiled up at Sam as she knelt by his side once he was settled comfortably in the wheelchair.

Sam took his hands in hers while Daniel kept watch at the door and Teal'c engaged Janet in a quiet conversation behind them, receiving last minute instructions from Janet about what to do if he got worse. She handed him a small pouch containing specific medication if it was needed.

"Jack, I don't know if this is going to work or not, but I want you to know we're trying our best for you. Hang in there please, because we need you...I need you. I love you Jack and I don't want to lose you." She looked up into his face. There was a single tear running from the corner of his eye to match hers. She smiled and brushed it away, as he did the same in a mirroring action. She leant forward and they kissed, chastely as she held his cheek in her palm.

"We'd best get going," she sighed, sniffing back her tears and standing up. She gave his hand one more squeeze before turning back into professional mode again, and led them from the room.

They pushed Jack to the gate-room amid fond greetings and good luck from everyone they passed. The whole of the SGC would be waiting with bated breath and fingers crossed that Jack would be cured.

The door slid back to reveal the shimmering blue light of the open wormhole. General Hammond met them at the ramp. Teal'c and Daniel both helped Jack to stand.

"Good luck son. I hope you find what you need among the ruins," Hammond stated with a wry smile. He shook Jack's hand and nodded for them to go ahead.

With great dignity, Jack straightened as much as he could, slung between his team-mates and walked towards the vertical puddle of water like matter. He paused and turned to take a look round and gave a crisp salute to General Hammond before relying on his 'kids' to take him through. All four abreast of each other.

The wormhole snapped off shortly afterwards, but Hammond stared at the idle gate for a long time afterwards, wondering if he had done the right thing. He hoped to god he hadn't sentenced his young friend to death.

TBC


	10. Last Minute Confessions

_Sorry for the delay. RL and all that is such a pain sometimes. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as much as the others._

_Thanks to everyone who sent in reviews. I love everyone of them. Thanks again for all your support._

Censure.

By LetitiaRichards

_Previously:-_

The wormhole snapped off shortly afterwards, but Hammond stared at the idle gate for a long time afterwards, wondering if he had done the right thing. He hoped to god he hadn't sentenced his young friend to death.

Chapter 10

Jack stumbled as he exited the wormhole and he slumped weakly between his team-mates, but Daniel and Teal'c hung on to him so he didn't fall. Barely conscious, they lowered him gently to the ground once they had cleared the platform.

"Jack," Daniel cried, half afraid they were going to lose him before they had a chance to work out the cure. "Jack! Don't do this!" he ground out through gritted teeth.

"His pulse is racing!" Sam cried, biting her lip as she held her fingers under his chin feeling the weak rapid beats beneath her fingers. She gasped in fear when it faltered and fluttered, almost stopping, but it picked up again much to her relief. It gradually slowed to a more normal pace as Jack came round.

"Daniel, you go ahead and see if you can find that device we need. We'll wait here until we hear from you. You go with him Teal'c, I'll stay with the Colonel."

"Will you be okay Sam?" Daniel wondered, reluctant to leave his friends just then.

Sam nodded vigorously.

"It's better if he rested for a bit, and it will save time if you went ahead."

He nodded okay and stood up, turning to hurry towards the prison building, Teal'c on his heels.

"Go careful about what you touch though!" she called after him as he started off.

He waved a hand to show he'd understood but didn't stop his forward momentum.

Jack shivered and Sam dug out her blanket from her pack to wrap around him, keeping the chill air from him. Looking down into his face she couldn't help but smile as she found herself under his scrutiny.

"You okay now? Warm enough?" she asked.

Jack merely gave a tiny nod in response, though he still shivered slightly. He felt drained and hadn't even the energy to answer her with words.

Her hand found its way to his cheek and her smile deepened with affection.

"Daniel's gone ahead while you rest for a few moments. I sent Teal'c with him to make sure he doesn't get into trouble," she said grinning. "They will find it Jack, I know they will. You're gonna be okay!" she stated more confidently than she felt.

Jack could still see doubt in her eyes but wouldn't pass comment; not because he couldn't muster the energy to utter the words, more because he knew how she must have been feeling inside. He knew how bad the situation was and he also knew how bad he would feel if their situations had been reversed. The thought of losing her was unbearable, as was the thought of him dying and leaving her behind to mourn for him was.

He closed his eyes in luxury when she added another blanket. It felt better now, not so cold. He drifted off to sleep again; not that he had intended to, but because he had no choice in the matter; his eyes just wouldn't stay open.

OoOoOoOoO

Daniel entered the room slowly, methodically, searching for the one item he needed to release Jack from his torment.

Teal'c was right behind him and advised caution when he approached any strange looking devices.

He dismissed several machines in the room, still unsure of their purpose. He knew what he wanted and focused entirely on that one item. The others could wait.

He stumbled over the debris littering the floor and Teal'c, so close behind him, grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Thanks Teal'c," he sighed, accepting the Jaffa's help.

"You must take care Daniel Jackson, it would do O'Neill no service if you were to fall and injure yourself."

Daniel knew his team-mate was right, but it still irritated him to be reminded. A moment later he felt guilty for getting annoyed with the man who was only thinking of Jack and he apologised inwardly.

"Yeah, sorry Teal'c. You're right."

After investigating each of the rooms, he finally found what he was looking for and excitedly examined it to see how he could work it. He was disappointed to find that he didn't know exactly how it worked. If only he'd found the manual.

"Sam?" Daniel called on his radio.

"Daniel!"

"We've found it," he sighed.

"And, but?" Sam envisaged it being damaged beyond repair with Daniel's voice sounding so disappointed.

There was a few moments of tense silence before Daniel answered.

"I'm not sure I can work it Sam. It lookscomplicated."

"Maybe I could take a look?"

Sam couldn't help feeling a little tearful. They had endangered Jack's life even further by bringing him here and now perhaps there was little hope of it working. She sniffed back the threatening tears.

"Sam? How's Jack?"

"He's sleeping," she informed him.

"We're on our way back Sam. We have to try this!" he said determinedly.

"I know Daniel. We have to give it a go...for his sake."

"See you in a minute."

Sam released the button on her radio and reached out to Jack.

"Jack!" she called, giving his shoulder a little shake.

He stirred at her touch.

"'smornin' already?" he asked drowsily.

Sam smirked.

"No sir. Daniel's found the machine Jack. Now we just have to get you there," she said, helping him to sit up.

He swayed a little when he was upright, but she steadied him, knowing to let him get used to being vertical before attempting to get him to his feet, especially without the guys to help her.

"You okay?" she asked, still concerned when he closed his eyes.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute huh?" he puffed breathlessly.

"Sure. Daniel and Teal'c will be along in a bit."

He would have nodded, but decided that perhaps he shouldn't. It wouldn't be a good thing to do right now.

A few minutes later and Jack could hear his team-mates coming as they crunched over the rubble strewn road. He opened his eyes and thanked god that the world was the right way up still.

Daniel squatted beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay Jack?"

Jack swallowed then sighed.

"Let's get going," he gasped, holding out his arms for the others to hoist him to his feet.

Belatedly Daniel realised that Jack never actually answered the question, but let it pass as he could see Jack was struggling to stay upright on his shaking limbs.

They half carried him towards the building but getting him to step over the debris was another matter. He stumbled constantly, his legs felt like spaghetti and his feet kept slipping and sliding on the loose rubble. Several times they had to stop him from falling. It was hard work for all of them, but eventually they made it to the right machine.

Daniel had found a chair that was stable enough to hold Jack without collapsing under him and they made him sit down in front of the device.

Jack was panting heavily from the effort, exhausted by his walk and Sam carefully wiped the sweat from his brow with some of the cool water and a cloth that Janet had given her, anticipating the need.

They waited patiently for Jack to settle down before Daniel turned to the machine.

"You sure you know what you're doing Daniel?" Jack asked when he'd regained his breath, looking warily up at his friend.

"Ah...not exactly Jack," he sighed, not holding back the honest truth, knowing Jack wouldn't want him to lie. "I'm not even sure this will work, but we don't have a choice here."

Jack rolled his eyes in exasperation. What had he got to lose? he sighed.

"Then go ahead. It can only kill or cure, right?" he snorted with amusement, but it pulled the others up short. Sam gulped in distress, and Jack reached out to take her hand. "Sorry!" he sighed. "I shouldn't have said that, but I'm a realist. If it works, okay, that'll be great; but if it doesn't then, it doesn't." He hesitated for a moment. "Ah, guys, do you think I could have a minute alone with Carter?"

Daniel stopped peering at the machine, and jerked upright with embarrassment.

"Ah...sure Jack. Teal'c and I will be...outside. Give us a yell when you're ready."

He waited until they had gone before he looked up into swimming blue eyes.

"Sam. No matter what happens here, I want you to know that I love you. And if I ever get outta this, then I'm gonna see George about retiring," he said, squeezed her hand and closing his eyes for a second, then blinked, fortifying himself with a deep breath. "...No, don't stop me," he said when Sam went to interrupt. "I'm getting too old to go gallivanting round the galaxy any more. Maybe George can get me a job training the youngsters for the SGC, who knows? That's if you'll have me. I'm not much of a catch. I'm just a broken down old veteran with bad knees and even worse jokes..."

"Jack, don't say that please. I do want you. I love you so much. I have for a long time," she said, pleading with him to stop talking about leaving the SGC. "And you will make it through this Jack. You have to."

"Yeah, like I have a say in the matter. Sam..."

"No! I don't want to hear it Jack!"

She sniffed back the tears and he brushed the leaking onesaside, pulling her into a deep kiss. She flung her arms around him and sobbed into his neck, hoping to god it wasn't the last time she would be able to hold him.

TBC


	11. Will it Work?

_Thanks for all your lovely reviews again. Getting near the end of the story now, but a little bit more angst to come before the fluff. Enjoy – and please, no death threats; another chapter coming real soon!_

Censure.

By LetitiaRichards

_Previously:-_

She sniffed back the tears and he brushed them aside, pulling her into a kiss. She flung her arms around him and sobbed into his neck, hoping to god it wasn't the last time she would be able to hold him.

Chapter 11

She pulled back from the embrace when she felt him weaken, knowing it was time to try the machine. She stood up again, but kept a hold of his hand.

"Daniel!" she called, smiling down at Jack who'd closed his eyes again. She squeezed his hand to show him she wasn't leaving him and he pressed her fingers back. "We're ready!"

Daniel hurried back into the room and stopped suddenly at the sight of the two holding hands. He beamed at Sam and then scrambled over to the machine, continuing to examine it.

"From what I read on the discs, all I have to do is activate it and it should do the rest. Jack, I have absolutely no idea what will happen to you or...or if it will be painful or not..."

"Daniel," Jack sighed wearily. He was tired of being drugged up to the eyeballs and tired of being in pain. "Just do it!"

Daniel cast an apologetic look at Sam and flipped a switch at the side of the machine.

Nothing happened.

Daniel gasped in disbelief as they waited for something to happen, but their disappointment grew.

"It has to work!" Daniel cried, flipping a few more switches.

A beam of light suddenly shot out of the machine, playing over Jack.

He cried out in agony as it swept over him, holding him in it's intense beam.

"Daniel?" Sam cried, feeling helpless. She reached out to touch Jack, but as she got nearer, a spark of energy zapped her fingers and she yelped, jumping backwards, shaking her hand against the burning sensation coursing through them. "Are you sure this is the right machine?"

"Yes Sam. I'm sure it is, don't second guess me now!"

"Is it supposed to be doing this to him?"

"I don't know!" Daniel shouted back in frustration. He didn't like seeing Jack in agony any more than she did.

Jack seemed to glow, the beam was so bright that they could hardly see him, engulfed as he was. He was quiet now and that worried them more than anything as they stood by watching in silence unable to help their leader.

After what seemed like an eternity the beam cut off so suddenly that Jack collapsed to the floor, the chair having been disintegrated by the beam. Even Teal'c had been taken by surprise and was quick enough to catch Jack as he fell.

Jack's head hit the rubble with a sickening thud which spurred them into action.

Sam was down on her knees beside him in an instant, Daniel following shortly after while Teal'c stood looking over Daniel's shoulder.

Sam felt for a pulse and panicked when she couldn't find one.

"I can't find a pulse!" she cried. "He's not breathing!"

Daniel and Sam yanked Jack's limp, lifeless body from the floor while Teal'c cleared the debris from under him, then they laid him back and began CPR. Daniel doing the compression while Sam blew breath into Jack's slack mouth.

They worked at it for several minutes without any luck, but Sam refused to stop.

More minutes went by and Daniel slumped, exhausted from the wasted effort. Jack was dead and there was no way he wouldn't be brain damaged even if they did revive him now.

"Sam!" he sighed breathlessly. "SAM! It's no good. He's gone! We've tried Sam. God knows we've tried, but it's useless..."

"No Daniel. I'm not giving up on him. Pump Daniel Now! Don't stop!" she yelled, anger and frustration, warred with overwhelming grief and reality. She couldn't lose him, even though she knew it could have happened anyway.

Teal'c made his way round to her and physically pulled her away, holding her in his strong arms, engulfing her smaller frame. She struggled helplessly in his arms while he spoke gently to her.

"O'Neill would not wish you to be in such distress over his death Major Carter. It has been too long to revive him without damage. He would not desire this."

Daniel stood and came over to her and wrapped his arms around her too in a group hug. Consoling and being consoled. There were tears in each of their eyes as the reality of their situation hit them. Jack was gone and there was nothing they could do. Teal'c bowed his head and met with two others as they put their heads together to bring each other strength.

Eyes closed against the pain of loss, no-one saw a bright light that flashed around the room in the blink of an eye.

Teal'c was the first to break the trio from their shared moment and Sam felt him stiffen. She glanced up to see Teal'c's gaze rooted to the spot where Jack lay. Daniel's eyes followed and all of them stared in disbelief.

Jack was gone.

There was no body; no bundle of clothes containing their friend.

Nothing.

Daniel pulled away and hurried over to the spot where he had left his friend. Nothing remained of Jack O'Neill. There was nothing left to remind them that he'd ever been there.

"Daniel?" Sam cried absolutely stunned still. "What happened? Where did he go?"

Daniel shook his head in consternation, flapping his arms in useless frustration.

"I...I don't know Sam. God! I...I have no idea!" he cried almost hysterical with shock. He didn't know whether to laugh, cry, be insulted, or give in to hope. Hope that wherever Jack was he was safe and maybe, just maybe, being healed?

"Perhaps this machine also disposes of the bodies?" Teal'c wondered aloud.

Daniel's face fell, along with Sam's. She couldn't accept that. She had to have a body to bury at least. That way she could mourn him properly; give him a decent military funeral that he so richly deserved. He was a hero. He'd saved Earth so many times now, despite not being recognised as such. He couldn't just have gone! She stared at the empty spot, her heart in her throat. She needed tangible evidence of what she had lost.

Teal'c wandered over to the machine, but it was as dead as Jack was. There was no power left in it, and the useless lump of machinery sat idle and wasted, never to yield its secrets nor reveal whatever happened to its last victim.

It was with heavy hearts that they began to pick their way over the rubble back to the Stargate and home.

Jack was literally gone. His existence wiped out by a stupid machine that was supposed to help him. Sam broke down in tears, and gazed back at the building where she had lost the love of her life.

Daniel slipped his arm around her and gently pulled her towards the DHD where he proceeded to dial up Earth's symbols. He depressed the large orange centre crystal and the gate blossomed into life.

With a sniff, Sam entered the IDC and prepared herself to go home, albeit reluctantly. She felt as if she had lost part of herself. Leaving behind her heart here on the planet. It had gone missing, just as Jack had. He had taken it with him wherever he was.

Teal'c waited patiently for the Major to give the nod and any minute they would be explaining to General Hammond what had happened to O'Neill.

All three stepped onto the dais around the gate and all three disappeared in a brilliant flash of light.

OoOoOoOoO

"It's SG-1's IDC sir!" Walter Davis informed the General when he approached behind the technician's chair.

"Open the Iris and get Dr. Fraiser and her team down here!"

"Yes sir!" Davis snapped out smartly. He called for the CMO of the base and her team, knowing full well the condition of Colonel O'Neill last time he saw him. Goodness only knew what state he would be in now they were returning.

The General took up his position at the foot of the base anxiously waiting for his premier team's return, eager to learn the fate of his friend and best officer.

Time passed by in an agonising slow passage. Hammond looked up at Davis who shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what was keeping them and there hadn't been any signals from the team either. No voice or video feedback.

After a few minutes the gate shut itself down, and all hell let loose.

Hammond marched back up the stairs to the control room yelling orders.

"Get me SG-3 and SG-10 now. I want them fully geared up ready to leave a.s.a.p!" he puffed, winded from his climbing the stairs and fear for his best team.

Davis jumped at the orders and yelled urgently into the mike, calling for the said teams to meet in the gate room.

Several anxious minutes passed while everyone leapt to carry out their orders and soon a MALP was rolling up the ramp and disappearing into the wormhole.

Pictures were relayed back but showed no sign of SG-1.

It looked relatively clear so Hammond gave the order for the teams to move out. Their sole mission was to locate SG-1 and bring them home.

As one, determined to find their missing friends, the two teams moved up the ramp and vanished into the open event horizon.

TBC


	12. Surprises

_Thank you so much for all those great reviews. I'm overwhelmed by the response this story has provoked. I think there's only one or two chapters left now and of course the ever long awaited fluff as promised will be there._

_Well, here's the next chapter, and as promised, you didn't have to wait too long for it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and that maybe you'll forgive me for killing Jack._

Censure.

By LetitiaRichards

_Previously:-_

As one, determined to find their missing friends, the two teams moved up the ramp and vanished into the open event horizon.

Chapter 12

Stepping out of the wormhole the teams were greeted by the deserted landscape.

"Okay, let's spread out and see what we can find. SG-10, you take the left flank, we'll take the right."

Major Rosenburg, leader of SG-10, responded with a crisp 'Yes sir' and beckoned his men to follow him, while the Marines of SG-3 moved out to search the rest of the buildings on their right.

OoOoOoOoO

Sam blinked against the brightness and gasped with surprise when she could see Thor standing beside a console some yards ahead of her. She hurried over to him, quickly followed by Daniel.

Teal'c took his time as he strolled over to a stasis pod and looked down on the inert form of his friend, O'Neill.

"Thor! What's going on? We just..."

"O'Neill is here Major Carter," Teal'c called to her, halting her questions to the little grey alien.

She turned and hurried over to the pod and gasped, laying her hands on the clear cover.

"You took him?" she said. It wasn't so much a question as a statement. "Is he...? Is he alive?" she asked, desperate to know if Thor had managed to revive him.

"He is Major Carter, though he is still far from healed as yet. There was much damage."

Tears leaked from Sam's eyes and she batted them away angrily; frustrated with herself for being weak. She was a soldier for crying out loud! Yet the fact that Thor had managed to bring the man she loved back to life again was a miracle in itself, and one she would be for ever in his debt for.

"Damage?" Daniel asked, worried that perhaps Thor wouldn't be able to put all of it to rights again. Jack would just hate to be mentally or physically disabled; he was always so active, always on the go. The man could never sit still for long.

Thor looked up from the console after moving a few of the polished stones around and nodding with satisfaction, and turned his attention the Daniel's question.

"The implant for behavioural correction was never meant for one such as yourselves, humans. It worked on O'Neill only because he carries a specific gene which allows him to activate Ancient technology. As I believe I have mentioned before that O'Neill's genetic make up is slightly different to yourself for instance. We believe he will provide the missing link in our own evolution."

"Like what happened with that Ancient download?"

"You are correct Dr. Jackson.

"But even O'Neill's brain is not capable of carrying Ancient technology to its full capacity."

"Is that why he died?" Sam wanted to know.

"Not exactly. The machine was at fault Major Carter," Thor replied with exaggerated patience and a blink of his over large eyes.

"But it was the right one?"

"Yes!"

Sam hadn't taken her eyes off Jack, the whole time she was talking to Thor. He looked so peaceful, though she could see that the black smudges were still in evidence beneath his eyes where his 'illness' had drained him of energy. His features were still pinched and thin, drawn in by his lack of appetite. She was barely able to take in the fact that Jack was here and that he was alive again. She couldn't wait for the healing process to be over so that she could talk to him again.

"On an Ancient being, the implanted device would merely send a slight shock to the brain of the miscreant for any show of wrongdoing or anger, thus hoping to correct their errant behaviour. There was no need of prisons as you would understand them. Their method was not to punish by isolation, but rather to re-educate them in their attitude towards others while still mixing with the population. Their crime rate, as you call it, was almost non-existent," Thor explained.

"What about re-offenders?" Daniel asked, his curiosity about the Ancient race getting the better of him.

"If the device failed to correct their behaviour after several attempts, they eventually died from an overload, delivered by the device. Each subsequent use of the technology was more powerful than the last."

"Is that what happened to Jack?" Daniel couldn't resist asking.

"I do not believe so Daniel Jackson," Teal'c stated, having listened quietly while keeping an eye on Major Carter since they'd arrived.

"Teal'c is correct. O'Neill physiology wasn't made to cope with ancient technology Dr. Jackson, as I explained before."

"So why didn't the machine work on him to remove it?"

Thor patiently blinked at the human and launched into his second attempt to make them understand.

"When an Ancient being, has corrected their behaviour it was removed using that 'machine' as you called it, but because of O'Neill being a mere human, and that fact that it was damaged, it proved too powerful for his mind and it overloaded his brain circuitry, rendering him lifeless. However I am attempting to correct this now."

The Asgard moved another couple of stones around on the console, and inside the pod, a bright beam of light ran over Jack's head and back again.

"It appears that the process has been completed, though he will remain unconscious for some time yet. It is better that he completely rests for several of your hours."

"But he is okay? Isn't he?" Sam asked, hoping that Thor would confirm her hopes.

"That is something we will not know for sure until he wakes, Major Carter, but everything indicates that he will be fully functional again."

Sam closed her eyes and thanked God for the little grey men that had taken to Jack because he was their hope for the future and as a friend too, and had now preserved his life.

"Sam are you okay?" Daniel asked, seeing her close her eyes and her head hang down.

She nodded, looking up at him, and smiled back, happier now than at any point over the past few days.

"I'm fine Daniel, but perhaps you or Teal'c should return to the SGC and let General Hammond know what's going on."

"Indeed. I will accompany Daniel Jackson also."

Daniel swung his head round to see a knowing smile playing on Teal'c's lips.

"Oh...ah...yeah. Okay. Can you do that Thor?" Daniel asked just as he and Teal'c disappeared in a bright light, leaving Sam alone with Jack and the Asgard Supreme Commander.

"Wow. That never gets old!" she smirked, purposely echoing Jack's sentiment.

OoOoOoOoO

The teams stood morosely around the MALP, while the Colonel addressed General Hammond through the attached video link.

"And you're absolutely certain there's no trace of them?" Hammond asked, wondering where the hell SG-1 had gotten to, and fearing the worst. Knowing SG-1's luck, he could just imagine them being ringed aboard a Goa'uld ship and whisked off to some far away planet, never to be heard of again.

"Absolutely sir. We found where they were, but they're no longer here sir. There's no sign of any Goa'uld activity either sir. Plenty of SG-1 footprints, but no Jaffa. There was just one thing though, em...General Hammond, we did find a little blood sir, but not a lot. Should we take a sample for analysis General?"

Hammond started at the revelation, wondering just whose blood it could be, though he would put the odds on it being Jack's as he was the incapacitated member of the team.

"That would seem to be most prudent Colonel. Okay people, SG-10 can return to base now and once you have the sample, come straight back!" Hammond sighed with bitter disappointment. What the Sam Hill had happened to SG-1?

"Yes sir! SG-3 out!"

The communications ceased and after SG-10 stepped through, looking miserable at failing to find SG-1, the gate shut down.

General Hammond dismissed them to the infirmary and returned to his office, his shoulders sagging with the heavy burden of losing the best damn team in the mountain. He hated to lose them and recalled each of them with fondness; something he wasn't supposed to have for one particular team, but god help him he had become attached to them over the years.

Teal'c, the Jaffa warrior had been more loyal to the SGC than a lot of his own officers and his stoical presence helped steady the shaky foundations of any doubts during missions. Daniel Jackson was a gift from the gods with his knowledge and understanding of the enemy, and the team's moral conscience. Sam Carter...well it stood to reason he was going to miss her. She was his Goddaughter after all and had watched her grow through childhood into a beautiful woman as well as a ruthless soldier as far as the enemy were concerned. She was brilliant at her job and knew the workings of the gate inside out. And last but by no means least, there was Jack O'Neill; general pain in the butt. But, one he could scarce think of being without. He had been unfailingly loyal if not frustrating. A great tactician; and a superb leader. There would be several people of this command who would ascribe their success to his training. He would be sorely missed, as would his dry sense of humour.

He reached the top of the stairs and was about to enter his office when he was blinded by a brilliant light. He blinked several times when he saw Teal'c and Daniel Jackson standing there with huge grins on their faces; well, Dr. Jackson's face was alight with one.

"Teal'c? Dr. Jackson? You're okay? Where are Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill?" Hammond asked still unsure if he was dreaming or not.

"They're fine General Hammond, at least Jack will be once Thor has finished with him," Daniel rambled.

"Thor? Thor has them? What happened? You sent the Iris code then nothing. I sent SG-3 and 10 out there looking for you all," he puffed, breathlessly. He felt as if he'd had all the wind knocked out of his sails.

"It's a long story General, but I think you should recall those teams sir. They won't find anyone. Jack and Sam are on board Thor's ship in orbit around Earth," Daniel said with another grin.

Hammond pulled himself together and called for Sergeant Davis, ordering him to dial up the planet and recall SG-3. All of SG-1 was safe. Davis gaped at the civilian and the warrior and grinned back in relief.

"Yes sir!" he snapped off enthusiastically with a smart salute, glad to see that SG-1 had yet again overcome their latest battle for survival.

General Hammond settled down to hear the story that Daniel and Teal'c had to tell.

"So," he began, "start at the beginning Dr. Jackson. What happened when you arrived on PZ4 295...?"

TBC


	13. Waking

_You wanted fluff...then here's some fluff for you. Enjoy!_

Censure.

By LetitiaRichards

_Previously:-_

"So," he began, "start at the beginning Dr. Jackson. What happened when you arrived on PZ4 295...?"

Chapter 13

Sam sat on the floor, her back resting against the pod as she whiled away the time. She even dozed a little. Thor had offered her a more comfortable sleeping platform, but she had refused to leave Jack's side, eager for him to wake up.

Sam was thinking all the time she waited for Jack to rouse. Having focused on Jack, it was now, in the quiet, that her thoughts turned to more mundane things.

"Thor, how did you know where to find us?"

"When O'Neill came to us before, we placed a marker in his blood. It tells us where he is as well ashis physical wellbeing. We were alerted when his body terminated,therefore I came as soon as was possible."

"We sent messages out to you before then, but you never answered them!" she pointed out.

"I am sorry Major Carter, but our battle with the Replicators is taking a heavy toll. I was actually on my way to your Galaxy when I picked up on O'Neill's distress."

"You know exactly where and what he's doing?" she exclaimed.

"Indeed. O'Neill is of vital import to the Asgard. His DNA will perhaps provide the missing link for the future regeneration of our race."

"Wow! That's just...weird. Does he know this?" she couldn't help asking.

"He does, but I do not think he understands the full significance of it."

Sam knew that oh so well. He had often looked at her blankly when she'd tried to explain things to him. It was one of his endearing qualities. He always looked so...lost, but she also knew his ignorance was a bluff. Deep down the man was intelligent and quick witted, a brilliant strategist and a consummate officer. When the chips were down he was always there, commanding and protecting, and she loved him dearly.

Thor attended to his ship for a few moments while she pondered her CO, and it was thirty minutes later when she asked for what seemed like the hundredth time, the same question.

"Thor. Are you...?"

"I am certain that he will wake soon Major Carter. His autonomic responses indicate that his body is becoming more aware."

Sam clambered stiffly to her feet, eager to see Jack open his eyes, but she still had to wait several minutes for that to actually happen. Though enough time had passed for her to ask Thor the same question again.

Thor was ever patient with her and knew that the bond between the Colonel and the Major must be very strong indeed for this much concern to be showing through.

Sam watched Jack open his eyes and blink several times, adjusting to the light levels. Thor had dimmed the lights in courtesy to his tolerance level.

The first thing he saw when he could focus properly, was the beaming face of Carter. Sam! He smiled in response and then the glass cover of the pod retreated, leaving him free to rise from the healing chamber.

Jack scrubbed his hands over his face with a stifled groan, then sat up with a little extra help from a very willing Sam.

He looked round at the pod and the grey walls of the spaceship, when he spotted Thor.

"Thor! Buddy! " he cried happily on seeing his little grey friend, before puzzlement set in. "What happened? Didn't I just...em...?"

"Yes sir, you did. Thor beamed you into the stasis pod and removed the device, healing you in the process," Sam explained simply, knowing he wasn't up to a complicated account of his recovery just yet.

"Oh!" was all he could manage to say, but Sam was more than happy to see that he seemed to be functioning normally.

Jack clambered out of the pod and fell onto his knees.

"Whoa! Head rush!" he cried, steadying himself with one hand on the floor while Sam had grabbed hold of the other one to stop his nose hitting the deck.

"Steady sir. Your body is seriously weakened. You haven't eaten much in over a week," she reminded him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" he grumbled, though he knew his strength had been seriously undermined lately.

He tried to stand but couldn't, so gave that notion up as a bad idea, instead he allowed Sam to guide his movements to sit back, leaning against the pod.

"I'll...er...just rest for a bit," he said with a disarming smile, making Sam's knees turn weak too. She sat down beside him and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Sam thought better of it, being this close was dangerous; but as she went to stand again, he reached out and stopped her.

"It's okay, you can sit; I won't bite," he said pulling her down once more. "Talking of which...got any food on ya Carter? I'm starving! Water?"

"I have a canteen and a couple of energy bars in my pack sir..."

"That'll do," he interrupted eagerly.

"I have ample sustenance if you..." Thor began, but both Jack and Sam interrupted him.

"Ah...it's okay thanks...I got it!" Sam cried urgently at the same time as Jack politely refused Thor's offer.

"It's okay Thor, old buddy! We'll manage. Thank you!" Jack replied, leaving Sam to retrieve the nutrition bars and the water from her backpack. "And thanks for the rescue by the way! I really appreciate it...you know...the whole bringing me back to life again. Sweet!"

"As you would say O'Neill...no problem!" Thor replied making Sam smirk as she handed over both bars to Jack.

He passed one back and told her to eat it, or, he whispered in her ear, he would make her eat those little yellow squares of Asgard food again.

Sam shot him a 'you wouldn't dare,' look and he raised an eyebrow, which said, 'you wanna bet?'

She accepted the bar with a pout and they both bit into their food with relish, sitting quietly whilst they chewed. Jack drank some of the water, though Sam wouldn't let him drink too much in one go, just in case his stomach objected, but he appeared to be okay.

"I'm fine!" he insisted, taking the canteen and drinking some more of the water.

She relented with a shrug.

"Okay!" she sighed. 'Be it on your own head,' she added silently.

He stood up, still a little shaky, leaning on the pod for support.

"You wanna escort me to the bathroom?" he asked giving her a raised eyebrow.

"Sure!" she replied, standing up and allowing him to lean on her, though she felt he didn't really apply much of his weight to her shoulders.

She slid an arm round his waist and pulled him closer, much to his delight. He tightened his grip round her shoulders and they made their way out into the corridor; Thor acknowledging their necessary trip with a slow nod.

Sam stood at the large round window overlooking Earth while she waited for him to finish up in what passed for a bathroom. Thor had put one in on purpose just for his Earth friends should they need it.

He walked over to her and slipped his arms round her from behind, and she smirked, knowing he hadn't needed her help in getting to the bathroom. It was just an excuse to be together in private.

He nuzzled her neck as they watched the World spinning slowly below.

"You okay?" he whispered, breathing hot fire down her neck and making her shiver with desire.

She curled up into hid embrace, leaning back against him and lacing her arms round his.

"Better, now I know you're okay," she sighed softly.

He turned her round to face him and smiled down at her.

"It's over now. But without Thor's help, I just couldn't see how I..."

"Shhh!" she sighed, pressing a finger over his warm lips to put a stop to his tumbling thoughts.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you Samantha Carter," he grinned, leaning down to brush a tender kiss over her brow. "I don't need to explain anything. You always seem to know."

"There are times I can read you like a book, at others, I can't get passed the first page," she said with a wide grin. "But I do know that I love you Jack. I was so afraid of losing you."

"Me too," he sighed heavily, pulling her closer into his body, needing the contact as much as she did.

"So where do we go from here?" she asked, pulling back after what seemed like an eternity in his arms.

"I guess I retire."

"You can't..."

"Ack! Sam," he said, stopping her from arguing. "My body wasn't meant to go through all this crap. I've had enough. I'm not sure I could go through anything like that again. I've been beaten; shot; blasted; zatted; fried; you name, I've been there and got the T-shirt. I not getting any younger, and each time it gets harder to come back. This is it Sam. If I carry on as I am, I'm not gonna be able to enjoy being with you and all you'll get in a few years time, providing I don't die in the meantime, is a wreck. No. I'm stopping this now!"

He broke off pulling her into another hug.

"I don't want to wait Sam. I want you now!"

Sam was taken aback slightly with his vehemence, but it wasn't aimed at her.

She cupped his face in her hands and looked fixedly into his dark shadowed eyes.

"Are you sure Jack? Are you sure that's what you want?"

He clasped his hands over hers, bringing each of her hands to kiss the palms there, holding them against his chest afterwards.

"Never been more sure than I am now Sam."

"I love you Jack, but I wish you weren't giving up all of this. I'm sure General Hammond won't accept your request for retirement."

"He'll have to. I mean it Sam. I want us to be together before it's too late."

"I thought it was too late this time," she whispered brokenly.

"I know!" he sighed, brushing away the moisture leaking from her watery eyes. He folded her into his arms again and kissed her thoroughly, hoping to dispel her doubts about their future.

TBC


	14. Fun, Frustration & the Future

_Sorry folks, but here's the final chapter to my story. I hope this, longer than normal chapter, is worthy of your comments. I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know. I always appreciate your reviews. It helps me to strive towards improving my writing._

_Sorry **StarrGazer **– I loved the idea but I hadn't planned it that way. I'm sure your scenario would have been great fun though!_

Censure.

By LetitiaRichards

_Previously:-_

"I know!" he sighed, brushing away the moisture leaking from her watery eyes. He folded her into his arms again and kissed her thoroughly, hoping to dispel her doubts about their future.

Chapter 14

"O'Neill."

Jack looked round, breaking off the kiss to see Thor standing in the doorway.

"I believe it is time for you to return to the SGC," Thor said, tilting his head on one side and blinking at their rather coy embarrassment.

"Ah. Yeah. I guess." He squeezed Sam's hand to reassure her that he would be having a word in Hammond's ear very soon. "Let's get this over with!"

He followed Thor back into the room, dragging Sam behind him. He'd only just released her hand when they were engulfed in a bright light and found themselves in the briefing room, much to the astonishment and delight of the others gathered there.

"Jack!"

"O'Neill. It is good to see you well once more!"

"Colonel! How are you feeling?"

Jack held up his hand before Janet could get her fingers on his wrist.

"I'm fine thank you folks, thanks to my little grey buddy Thor!"

Janet still made a move and grabbed his wrist in a surprisingly firm grip, feeling for his pulse there. He sighed and surprisingly acquiesced to her ministrations though with an exaggerated sigh of frustration.

"Doc! I'm fine I tell you. And no...ahh!" he tried to blink but she was quicker, he'd give her that. He pulled back, blinking away the black spots from the effects of the pen light she'd whipped out before he could retreat. "I said I was okay!" he growled grumpily.

To his amazement, everyone smiled widely at his terse comment.

"What?" he asked, looking at everyone as if they had suddenly gone mad. Even Janet was beaming.

"You'll do sir!" Janet confirmed, replacing the pen light in her top pocket.

"And? What's goin' on?" he was still baffled as to why they were all so amused at his expense.

"Definitely back to normal then, would you agree Doctor?" Hammond asked, though he could tell without having her verify the news.

"Oh absolutely sir. No doubt about it. He's back to normal."

"What?" Jack yelled getting more than a little frustrated about being left in the dark. He spun round to see the others beaming with amusement too.

Sam was laughing outright, and Daniel was hiding his own laughter behind his hand. Teal'c was actually smiling too.

"Carter!" he warned. "Daniel! Et tu Teal'c? Doc? Will somebody tell me what is so funny here?" he demanded loudly with a scowl.

"Jack. It's okay. You can actually yell at us as much as you want," Daniel said, though that statement didn't make much sense to Jack as yet. He looked somewhat askance at his friend, wondering what had gotten into everyone.

"That's just the point sir!" Sam informed him, no longer able to see him getting madder. "You can lose your cool with us without any adverse effects. Which means that you are most assuredly cured."

Jack thought about it for a moment before he sagged with relief, smacking his forehead with his hand.

"Doh! So I can!" he crowed with delight. "I have sooo many arguments to catch up on!" he informed them with an evil glint in his eye.

"Colonel!" Hammond saw trouble coming and nipped it in the bud before Jack could make up for lost time. "I think Dr. Fraiser has several tests to carry out on you before you can take some time off."

Jack was about to object, saying that Janet had already declared him okay and that he was over it.

"That's as may be Colonel, but have you looked in the mirror lately. You look decidedly undernourished and if I might add, you have lost weight. I think it prudent that the Doctor give you a thorough medical examination. Just to be sure. Then consider yourself on light duties only after you spend at least one week off for recuperation."

"Ah! That reminds me sir. I have something of a personal nature to discuss with you General, whenever you can spare me a few minutes?" Jack asked more than civilly, perhaps wheedling, trying to get out of the planned visit to the infirmary.

"After your check up Colonel!" Hammond stated, giving Janet the nod.

Jack's shoulders slumped but he nodded.

"Yes sir," he sighed.

Janet came up to him and placed a hand on his elbow.

"Shall we Colonel?" she asked, though it was more of an insistence. She gently propelled him towards the door. He glared down at her, and then back at his so called friends, pouting at the General's manipulation of him, but all he received was wide smiles from everyone in the room.

He shook his head in defeat and allowed Janet to lead him from the room.

OoOoOoOoO

By the time Janet had finished the tests, he was sound asleep, and Sam slipped into the infirmary chair beside his bed to sit vigil over him.

They left him to sleep; and after 12 hours straight, he woke famished but feeling more refreshed.

He wasn't surprised to see Sam sitting there, but was more astonished to think he had slept, and for so long too.

Daniel and Teal'c sneaked him in some pizza, and although Janet frowned upon it, she didn't stop them from enjoying it. It was good to see him eating anything.

"You'll be pleased to know all the tests came back clean Colonel," she sighed happily.

"Great!" he mumbled round a mouthful of pepperoni pizza. "So when do I get outta here?"

"Just as soon as you and I have had that little talk Colonel!" George Hammond replied as he entered the room and overheard Jack's plea.

Jack looked up at the voice and swallowed his mouthful of the Italian staple with difficulty. The rest of the team looked up guiltily, but he just waved for them to carry on.

"When you've finished people."

Jack's appetite had suddenly fled, leaving him feeling rather nauseous from nervousness. He didn't normally feel like this, but knew what he had to discuss wasn't going to go down well with his CO.

The other members of SG-1 finished off quickly, dropping the left-overs in the box and beating a hasty retreat.

Suddenly there were just the two of them.

"Jack?"

"Sir."

"Cut the crap Jack. What is it you wanted?" Hammond asked getting straight to the point.

"Actually sir. I definitely want to retire!" he said, feeling the familiar bravado taking over.

"Why? What's so different about this time?"

"I want to pursue other interests sir." He looked up at George, determined to win this argument. "Personal interests."

"I see. And I wonder, would that personal interest have anything to do with Major Carter?" Hammond asked bluntly with a twinkle in his eye.

Jack was stunned rigid.

"How…?" he gulped a huge breath and stared at his commander. "...how did you know?"

George Hammond snorted with amusement.

"I'm not blind Jack, nor am I deaf. I know what goes on in this mountain perhaps more than you do."

Jack was speechless and a little affronted. He though he knew more than his CO did about what went on in the SGC.

"Then you'll know why I want to retire!" he retorted moodily, wondering why the General was making him suffer more by dragging it out of him.

"I can't let you do that son," Hammond sighed regretfully.

"Why not?" demanded Jack less than happy at the prospect of being stuck where he was with no hope of being with Sam.

"You're too valuable Jack. You're the best leader out in the field we have."

"No disrespect to you sir, but I don't give a damn. I'm not getting any younger. I've given my life to the Air Force, now all I'm asking for is to be allowed to live with the one person I...want...for the rest of my days. Is that too much to ask?" he demanded bitterly.

"You're determined to go ahead with this?"

"Yes sir. I'm leaving one way or another, but hopefully not, say in a few months time, in a box! Which is what it might come to. I've had too many close calls to ignore the signs General."

"Then there's only one alternative Jack that I can offer you. Will you come back as a civilian advisor; help train the younger folks for gate-travel?"

Jack didn't need to think it over for long. He loved his job and this was the chance he had to keep himself occupied and offer his services on a new level and all the while staying with his friends.

"I'd like that sir. Thank you!"

"Then I will tell the President you've accepted the position."

"What? He knew about this?" Jack gaped in shock. "You told him before I'd said anything to you?"

Hammond chuckled. He laid a hand on Jack's shoulder to calm him down.

"Don't get too upset over it Jack. I had a feeling you would want to leave SG-1 after this. Seeing the way Major Carter dealt with the upset of it all, just confirmed my thoughts. And don't think she didn't do a good job of hiding her feelings because no-one else would have seen it. She was damn good at hiding them from everyone; but I've known her a long time Jack. I knew what to look for. Plus, I had my suspicions too. I hope you'll be very happy Jack. You deserve this. So does she, if that's what she really wants."

"It's not a case of what SHE wants George. I may officially call you George now, yes?" Hammond chuckled again and nodded. "It's more a case of what WE want," Jack continued, "And what we want, is to be together."

The door opened and Sam hovered shyly in the doorway, her face flushing deliciously under their scrutiny.

"Come in Major. We were just discussing your future."

Sam entered the room and walked stiffly over to the bed after shutting the door behind her.

Jack smiled confidently at her, and she responded with wide curious eyes.

He reached out his hand and broke the good news to her, causing her to blush further but she was wearing a wide smile too.

"I'll leave you two to it. Jack, I'll have those papers drawn up right away for you to sign this afternoon.

"Papers?" Sam gasped. "Already?"

"Jack officially retires as from when he signs the paperwork, and then Colonel O'Neill, 'retired', starts work in a week or so's time." Hammond informed her before leaving.

Jack waited until Hammond had closed the door then took her hands in his and pulled her towards him as he slipped off the bed.

"I thought you were giving this up?" she asked full of puzzled curiosity.

"I am."

"But?"

"The President wants to keep me here to train the new recruits," he said with a shrug. "I guess he likes me!"

Sam spluttered with mirth. It was just like Jack. She could live with that; just as long as they were together.

"I like you too!"

"Like?" he queried with a little pout.

"Okay...I 'love' you Jack O'Neill," she giggled, leaning into his embrace and looking up into his dark chocolate eyes.

"Love you too Sam!" he said, kissing her tenderly, breaking off only to add, "For Always!"

The End.

_I'd like to thank each and every one of you who read, and reviewed this fic. Thanks for your time and your endless patience in waiting for updates. I hope it was worth the wait and that you all enjoyed it. _

_Your flattering comments and sometimes humour kept me going when times were difficult. Many thanks to you all._


End file.
